La Source de Vie
by Harley A.Warren
Summary: Si tu n'y vas pas, il meurt. Si tu y vas, tu meurs. Choisis bien. Neji tombe subitement malade. Le seul remède, l'Elixir de vie, ne se trouve que dans un seul village dont personne n'est jamais revenu.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde, et bienvenue sur cette nouvelle fiction, qui comptera neuf chapitres. Ils seront postés une fois par semaine, le mardi ou le jeudi, selon mon emploi du temps. Pour le reste, je vous laisse découvrir cette histoire. C'est le début d'une trilogie, une naissance de sentiment, une pré-romance, si vous voulez.**

 **Je tiens à remercier Mamsayi, AkaiNeko Loufoque et Taqasim pour leur bêta-lecture.**

 **L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Bonne lecture ! En espérant que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

Kiba renversa le baquet d'eau chaude au-dessus de lui et s'ébroua. Il releva la tête, et croisa son reflet dans le miroir. Son visage était encore couvert de boue séchée, et des brindilles dépassaient de ses cheveux, désormais aplatis sur son crâne. Cette mission n'avait pas été de tout repos, il était plus qu'heureux qu'elle se termine. Il saisit un gant de crin, et commença à se frotter vigoureusement le corps. Avec un peu de chance, toute la saleté partirait d'un seul coup.

— C'est la dernière fois que je pars en mission dans une région aussi humide, lança-t-il à l'adresse de Neji, déjà installé dans le bain depuis cinq minutes.

Ce dernier, le menton posé sur ses genoux repliés, quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux attachés en chignon trempant dans l'eau chaude, haussa les épaules d'un air absent.

— Tout va bien ? demanda Kiba. Tu es un peu… pâle.

— Oui, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête. J'irai voir un médecin en rentrant.

Kiba observa son coéquipier pendant encore quelques secondes, et retourna à ses frictions. Le silence régna dans la salle de bain pendant encore un bon moment, et Kiba tenta désespérément de trouver un nouveau sujet de conversation. Il ne se l'expliquait pas vraiment, mais il ressentait le besoin de lui parler. Durant les quelques missions qu'ils avaient effectuées ensemble, il avait tenté de se rapprocher de lui. Il n'en avait pas cherché de raison, autre qu'une volonté de « rattraper le temps perdu ». Ils avaient passé le plus clair de leur temps à s'éviter depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, et depuis que Kiba avait compris que Neji n'était pas l'immonde salopard qu'il s'était imaginé jusque-là, il avait eu envie de creuser encore et encore. Il cherchait constamment le dialogue, et remuait tous les sujets qu'il pouvait comme un chercheur d'or écume les rivières. Il ne s'était jamais demandé s'il agaçait Neji en faisant cela. Mais, depuis la fameuse mission, depuis qu'ils étaient passés si près de la mort, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait besoin de le connaître, au moins un peu, de dépasser cette relation de simples connaissances pour devenir véritablement son ami. C'était une pulsion, quelque chose d'inexplicable et qui pourtant le poussait à se rapprocher de lui. Quelle étrange sensation c'était, de regarder quelqu'un et de le vouloir, pas comme on veut une jolie fille, mais comme on veut un frère ou un compagnon de toujours.

— Et sinon, tu sais si tu participeras au prochain examen des chuunins ? demanda-t-il, faute de mieux.

— Je n'en sais encore rien. Lee ne pourra pas participer, avec tous ses problèmes de santé, et Tenten est un peu réticente aussi. Elle pense qu'elle n'est pas encore assez forte, à cause de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, avec la fille de Suna.

— Vous allez sauter cette session, alors ?

— Eux, oui. Moi, je ne sais pas encore. Maître Gaï m'a dit que ce serait une bonne idée de le faire maintenant, pour pouvoir commencer à travailler pour la promotion de jônin directement après. De toute façon, sans équipe, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose…

— Moi non plus, je sais pas trop si… Attends ! Jônin ? Carrément ?

Ils continuèrent à discuter du précédent examen, leurs combats respectifs et leur soulagement de savoir que Naruto ne participerait pas, cette fois-ci.

Kiba entra dans le bain, la peau rouge à force d'avoir frotté. Il se sentait bien, même les muscles engourdis par l'effort. Il serait sans doute couvert de bleus pour les semaines à venir, mais cette pensée ne le dérangeait pas. Il en avait vu d'autres.

Après avoir failli évoquer la mission de sauvetage de Sasuke, ils se turent tous les deux. Cet épisode était encore tabou entre eux, et ils l'évitaient autant qu'ils pouvaient. Kiba se souvenait parfaitement de l'attente interminable à l'hôpital, cloué au lit, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement pendant plus d'une semaine. Il n'avait pu que se faire du souci pour ses amis. Chôji avait mis plusieurs jours à se réveiller, mais Kiba avait pu poser toutes les questions, il avait pu agacer tout le monde avec son inquiétude démesurée. Il n'avait pas posé une seule question au sujet de Neji, il n'avait pas osé. Pourquoi aurait-il voulu des nouvelles d'un type qu'il était censé haïr de toutes ses tripes et que, dans un sens, il haïssait encore ? Il n'avait appris qu'il s'était réveillé que bien plus tard, au hasard d'une conversation avec Shikamaru, alors qu'il recommençait à peine à marcher. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlé ensuite, et ne s'étaient recroisés que lorsqu'ils avaient été assignés à la même mission.

Kiba observait Neji du coin de l'œil. Il était pâle, et ses yeux étaient soulignés de cernes violacés, qui ne pouvaient pas simplement être attribués à la fatigue. Kiba regarda une goutte de sang glisser de la narine de son coéquipier, couler jusqu'à ses lèvres et tomber dans l'eau, où elle se diffusa avant de disparaître. Neji porta la main à son visage, et le sang s'écoula dans sa paume puis courut le long de son bras.

— Je crois qu'il est temps que je sorte, dit-il simplement en se levant.

— Est-ce que c'est la chaleur ou moi qui te fais cet effet-là ?

— Aucune idée, répondit Neji. Qui sait ?

Il sortit du bain, enjambant maladroitement le haut rebord, une main appuyant sur sa narine. Bien qu'il fût de dos, Kiba pouvait voir le sourire en coin qu'il avait esquissé.

— Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de plaisanter ? demanda-t-il, d'un air faussement choqué. Toi, le toujours très sérieux Neji Hyûga ?

— Ça m'arrive...

Il arracha une serviette en papier du rouleau qui traînait là, qui s'imbiba d'eau et ramollit sous ses doigts encore humides, et la pressa sur son nez. Kiba le regarda s'essuyer maladroitement de sa seule main libre, fasciné par le sillon rouge délavé qui séchait sur l'avant-bras de son coéquipier. Avant de se glisser derrière le rideau qui marquait la limite entre le bain et le vestiaire, Neji se retourna :

— Je vais aller me reposer un peu. Ne vous inquiétez pas si je ne suis pas réveillé pour manger.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Kiba de répondre et s'éclipsa. La salle de bain replongea dans le silence. On n'entendait plus rien, à l'exception du ronronnement du chauffe-eau et du _ploc ploc_ du tuyau de la douche qui dégouttait dans la bassine de bois. Kiba s'immergea dans l'eau chaude jusqu'à n'avoir plus que le visage qui dépassait de la surface, et resta dans une immobilité méditative jusqu'à en avoir la tête qui tourne.

À table, il se retrouva seul avec Akamaru, Ino et leur cliente, la petite vieille qui tenait cette auberge en compagnie de sa nièce. Elle leur avait préparé un véritable festin, il y avait assez de plats sur la table pour les nourrir pendant trois jours.

— Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs n'est pas encore arrivé ? demanda-t-elle en resservant un bol de riz à Kiba, déjà au bord de l'explosion. Est-ce qu'il est encore au bain ?

— C'est vrai, ça, remarqua Ino. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

— Il ne se sentait pas bien, il est allé se reposer.

La vieille femme insista alors pour lui préparer une bouillie de riz aux légumes. Kiba eut beau insister, en lui expliquant que Neji ne souffrait probablement pas d'une grippe intestinale mais seulement de surmenage, rien n'y fit. Elle prépara le tout à une vitesse incroyable et grimpa l'escalier quatre à quatre. Kiba la suivit de loin durant tout le trajet, de peur qu'elle glisse sur le bord d'une marche, mais il n'y avait manifestement rien pour arrêter la volonté d'une grand-mère qui a quelqu'un à soigner. Il retourna alors à table, et continua à picorer dans son bol de riz jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne.

Ils se couchèrent rapidement après ça. Ils occupaient tous trois la même chambre, sous les combles, la seule qui ne soit jamais occupée par les clients. Trois futons étaient disposés côte à côte sur les tatamis. Neji occupait celui qui se trouvait le plus près de la fenêtre, Ino celui à l'opposé. Elle avait décalé son matelas jusqu'au mur, pas ravie de devoir partager sa chambre avec deux garçons. Avant de se coucher, elle alla examiner Neji, qui s'était enroulé dans sa couverture, malgré la chaleur de ce début d'été. Elle posa deux doigts sur sa carotide, puis appuya son front contre le sien d'un air contrarié. Kiba l'observait de loin.

— Il est glacé, dit-elle en se relevant. Je vais voir si je peux emprunter une bouillotte. Tu peux regarder s'il y a des vêtements chauds ou des couvertures supplémentaires dans les placards, en attendant ?

Elle partit, déterminée, avec sur le visage l'air de celle qui a une mission à accomplir et Kiba suivit ses ordres. Il fouilla de fond en comble le grand placard et finit par dénicher une couette épaisse, qu'il alla étendre au-dessus de Neji. Puis, faute de savoir quoi faire d'utile, il s'assit à côté de lui et l'observa.

Il était couché sur le côté, emmitouflé dans sa couverture au point que seuls son visage et sa main droite en dépassaient. Il soufflait fort, par la bouche et, à chaque expiration, sa mâchoire se crispait très légèrement, faisant trembler sa lèvre inférieure. Il était pâle et de grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur tout son visage. Une mèche de cheveux bruns était collée sur sa joue. Du bout de l'index, Kiba la remit derrière l'oreille de Neji. Sa peau était moite et froide. De la joue, Kiba passa au front, où il appliqua le dos de sa main, puis laissa de nouveau ses doigts courir le long du visage. Ce ne fut qu'en effleurant le bord de ses lèvres que Kiba se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait et retira promptement sa main. Le poing fermé appuyé contre la bouche, il souffla bruyamment. Heureusement, Neji n'avait pas bronché, il dormait toujours aussi profondément.

Kiba se leva et commença à faire les cent pas d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce.

— Merde, merde, merde, se chuchotait-il. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Il ne pouvait pas expliquer son geste, il ne savait pas quelle force l'avait poussé à faire cela. Il prit de nouveau une grande inspiration, et tenta de se calmer.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Ino pour revenir avec une bouillotte enroulée dans une serviette. Elle la plaça entre les deux couvertures et alla s'allonger.

— Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle à Kiba.

— Oui, oui… Je me fais un peu de souci, c'est tout.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Au pire, s'il ne va pas mieux demain matin, on appellera une équipe médicale. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas un virus, parce qu'on pourrait être contaminés nous aussi…

Kiba lança un regard à Neji. Ino avait sûrement raison, il ne fallait pas s'en faire. Il alla se coucher rapidement à son tour, Akamaru à ses pieds.

Kiba fut le premier à se réveiller le lendemain matin, en entendant Akamaru couiner à son oreille. Il avait passé une mauvaise nuit, agitée de rêves sans queue ni tête.

Il se redressa sur son futon, en sueur et repensa à ce qu'avait dit Ino la veille. Si c'était effectivement un virus, il devrait faire attention. Comme il constata qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre et qu'il se portait somme toute plutôt bien, et il alla vérifier l'état de Neji. Celui-ci n'était plus dans son lit, et une tache de sang, pas tout à fait sèche et aussi grosse que son poing, s'étalait à côté du futon.

Kiba réveilla Ino rapidement, après avoir demandé à Akamaru de partir à la recherche de leur coéquipier disparu. Ils se préparèrent rapidement et dévalèrent les escaliers. Peut-être leur hôtesse l'avait-elle aperçu. En tout cas, il ne fallait pas qu'il soit parti dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

Avant qu'ils n'atteignent la salle à manger, Akamaru revint vers eux, sans s'alarmer. Il sauta dans les bras de Kiba, qui répondit au regard interrogateur d'Ino avec un haussement d'épaule. Il était aussi perplexe qu'elle.

La vieille femme faisait des allers-retours entre la cuisine et la salle à manger, empilant plat après plat sur la table, devant un Neji pâle et visiblement très embarrassé. Il remerciait la vieille femme avec un sourire plat et revenait à la contemplation de son bol de riz à peine entamé. Deux autres couverts étaient posés de chaque côté de lui, ainsi qu'une écuelle, sur le sol.

Kiba et Ino s'installèrent sans plus de questions. Apparemment, et heureusement, tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

— Ça va mieux, toi ? demanda tout de même Kiba.

— Ça va, répondit Neji, laconique.

— Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu nous le dis, et on appelle une équipe médicale, d'accord ?

Kiba se rendit compte trop tard qu'il en avait encore trop fait. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il avait besoin de s'occuper des autres, même s'ils ne demandaient rien. Neji, lui, posa son bol de riz couvert d'une épaisse couche de natto odorant sur la table, et but une gorgée de thé avant de répondre :

— Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Je dois simplement être un peu surmené. J'irai voir un médecin en rentrant.

Même si son visage paraissait de prime abord inexpressif, on pouvait voir, en y prêtant vraiment attention, que ses yeux s'étaient plissés en un sourire qui n'atteignait pas sa bouche. C'était le genre de sourire que Lee ou Tenten auraient immédiatement remarqué, mais Kiba se demanda longtemps s'il l'avait vu ou s'il ne s'était agi que de son imagination. Quant à Ino, elle ne semblait tout simplement pas s'en soucier. Puis, Neji reporta son attention sur son bol, écartant les haricots gluants pour picorer le riz encore blanc qui se trouvait dessous, grimaçant à chaque fois qu'un peu de natto avait touché sa baguette.

— Tiens, dit Kiba en échangeant le bol contre le sien, qui ne contenait que du riz blanc. Tu t'embêteras moins. En tout cas, c'est vrai qu'on a beaucoup de missions en ce moment. Heureusement qu'on a le droit à des horaires aménagés. Il faudra que tu redemandes, peut-être qu'ils pourront te le réduire encore. Je pense que tu pourrais même descendre à une mission par semaine, comme Chôji. C'est bien ça, Ino, une mission par semaine ?

L'intéressée hocha la tête.

— C'est ça, répondit-elle en mâchant du bout des dents un morceau de poisson. Enfin, ils calculent ça en volume horaire, donc, c'est un peu plus compliqué, mais, globalement, on arrive à une mission de rang C ou D par semaine, le temps qu'il se remette. Normalement, il ne devrait même pas travailler du tout, mais avec tout ce qu'il faut faire en ce moment, on est tous complètement débordés. Heureusement, qu'avec notre statut de genin, on a quand même des limites, sinon je me serais écroulée depuis longtemps. J'en ai fait quatre depuis le début de la semaine dernière. Dont une de rang B ! Ça va faire tellement de bien de rentrer au village et de se reposer un peu !

Kiba et Ino continuèrent d'échanger sur leurs emplois du temps respectifs, tandis que Neji, silencieux, terminait son déjeuner, les yeux fixés dans le vide, pensif.

Ils partirent rapidement après cela, malgré les insistances de leur hôtesse à les laisser rester pendant une soirée encore. Konoha se trouvait à une journée de marche de là, ils arriveraient, sans se dépêcher, en début de soirée. Les chemins qu'ils empruntaient étaient régulièrement empruntés par des marchands qui se rendaient dans le sud du pays, aussi étaient-ils très bien entretenus. Ils se trouvaient dans un secteur aux alentours du village du Feu, dans lequel l'ordre régnait et où les principaux problèmes étaient surtout liés aux éboulements et autres glissements de terrain. En résultait un relief chaotique, couvert d'une végétation rase mais abondante, traversée par l'éventuel bras de forêt éparse.

Ils progressaient lentement, faisant des pauses toutes les trois heures pour remplir leurs gourdes. C'était le début de l'été, et le soleil resta haut dans le ciel pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité. La marche était paisible, débarrassée de l'empressement du début de mission. Il n'existait rien de mieux que rentrer à la maison.

Ils avançaient sur un chemin de cailloux à la pente légère quand Neji s'arrêta pour la première fois. Bien que plus lent que d'habitude, il avait marché sans interruption depuis qu'ils étaient partis au matin, confortant Kiba dans l'idée qu'il n'avait rien de grave, finalement.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ino en descendant vers lui.

— Rien. Un caillou dans ma sandale... Je vous rejoins.

Ils obtempérèrent et reprirent leur chemin. Kiba se força toutefois à avancer plus lentement, afin de réduire l'écart entre Neji et lui. Il avait beau être un peu rassuré sur son état, il ne l'était pas complètement pour autant et, se connaissant, il savait qu'il se ferait du souci jusqu'à ce que ses espoirs deviennent des certitudes. Akamaru, lui, trottait tranquillement derrière Ino, qu'il avait pris en affection depuis qu'elle lui avait discrètement glissé sous la table les restes du poisson grillé du petit-déjeuner.

Kiba sentit soudain qu'on tirait sur la manche de son manteau. Il se retourna et vit Neji, qui lui fit signe d'être discret. Ils ralentirent encore l'allure, laissant Ino prendre une dizaine de mètres d'avance sur eux. Neji raffermit sa prise sur la veste de Kiba. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, sa respiration difficile et de grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur tout son visage. Son teint, habituellement d'un beige clair de céramique, avait pris un sous-ton olivâtre.

— Je crois que... que quelque chose cloche vraiment.

Discrètement, Kiba entoura le dos de Neji de son bras pour l'aider à avancer. Il semblait prêt à s'effondrer au moindre pas. Kiba le sentit raidir sous ce brusque contact, avant de se détendre et il dut lutter contre le sentiment étrange, mais pas désagréable, qu'il ressentait en touchant à travers le tissu cette peau, chaude et douce, mais ferme, témoignant des muscles fins qu'elle recouvrait, par endroits érodée par les blessures et la rigueur des entraînements.

— Il faut que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas.

— Je ne sais pas.

Il passa un revers de main sur ses lèvres, essuyant le sang qui poignait au coin de sa bouche. Ils contemplèrent tous deux les doigts maculés de rouge, sans un mot. Kiba ne savait plus comment réagir cette fois, c'était sérieux. Il ne connaissait aucun virus, aucune maladie avec de tels symptômes, mais le sang n'était jamais bon signe, surtout sans un choc préalable. De toute la mission, aucun d'entre eux n'avait été blessé. Malmenés, soumis à la météo et à l'environnement, oui, mais pas blessés.

Il se passait quelque chose de grave.

— Dis-moi au moins où tu as mal.

— J'en sais rien... partout. À la tête, surtout.

Une veine bleue pulsait à sa tempe. Il tenait son visage au creux de sa main et passait de temps à autre un doigt sous son bandeau frontal pour laisser passer un peu d'air.

— Enlève-le, tu seras mieux...

— Non !

La réponse avait été abrupte, sèche. Elle ne laissait pas de place à la discussion.

Ils continuèrent à marcher, lentement, jusqu'au village. Ino avait fini par se rendre compte du problème et ouvrait la marche, quelques mètres devant eux. La main de Neji était fermement serrée sur l'épaule de Kiba et les derniers kilomètres se firent au ralenti.

Les portes de Konoha étaient en vue. Il était presque midi. Le ciel n'offrait aucun nuage derrière lequel cacher le soleil, la chaleur ne serait plus douce pendant plusieurs mois.

Deux gardes se tenaient à l'entrée, abrités sous une cabane en bois. Le premier, quand il vit l'équipe arriver mal en point, fit signe au deuxième, qui fit à son tour signe à un troisième. Neji ne tenait déjà presque plus sur ses jambes et Kiba le portait plus qu'il ne le soutenait.

— Asseyez-le ici, ordonna le garde, un homme assez jeune au visage strict, en désignant un coin ombragé près de la muraille.

Kiba s'exécuta. Quand il fut installé, Ino s'accroupit devant lui et commença à l'examiner. À vrai dire, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait faire et n'agissait que pour se rassurer en attendant les professionnels. Elle n'avait commencé sa formation de ninja médecin que deux semaines auparavant, et c'était tout juste si elle savait refermer les petits bobos sans gravité. D'un geste de la main, elle demanda à Kiba de s'écarter. Après un rapide examen, elle sentit tout le sang tomber de son visage. Dans toute autre circonstance, elle aurait été embarrassée de l'allure qu'elle devait avoir. Cependant, son apparence était le dernier de ses soucis.

— Il ne respire plus, laissa-t-elle échapper.

Elle n'avait pas voulu le dire, sentant Kiba déjà bien trop inquiet. Elle se tourna vers lui, désemparée. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu et fixait un point du vide en se mâchouillant la lèvre inférieure. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ? Une voix dans sa tête, qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'écouter, lui chuchotait que Sakura aurait su quoi faire, elle. Qu'elle ne serait pas restée les bras croisés et qu'elle aurait fait ce qu'il fallait.

Elle appliqua une main sur le dos de Neji et se concentra. Elle n'avait jamais fait une chose pareille de sa vie, elle n'avait jamais eu que la théorie. Elle parvint pourtant à insuffler une infime dose de chakra. Rien d'assez puissant pour le soigner mais, elle l'espérait, au moins de quoi leur faire gagner du temps. Elle ne pourrait rien faire de mieux toute seule.

Ino se releva, fit face à Kiba. Elle plaça sa main sur son épaule, dans un effort qui serait sans doute vain et gratta au passage la tête d'Akamaru, ramassé contre les jambes de son maître.

Les secours arrivèrent enfin, après de trop longues minutes. Quatre ninjas médecins dans leurs tenues blanches firent irruption devant le poste de garde et hissèrent Neji sur un brancard, sans même adresser un mot à son équipe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je publie finalement ce chapitre maintenant, parce que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster la semaine prochaine, à cause de la rentrée.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Kiba avait attendu des heures sur les fauteuils de la salle d'attente de l'hôpital de Konoha. À son arrivée, la secrétaire, un peu réticente, l'avait dirigé au deuxième étage. À cette seule mention, les cheveux de Kiba s'étaient dressés sur sa nuque. Le deuxième étage… C'était là où se trouvait les plus grandes salles, dédiées aux soins les plus délicats. C'était là que les meilleurs médecins se relayaient pendant des heures dans des pièces couvertes d'inscription, et semblait plus conduire des exorcismes que pratiquer des soins. C'était là que Chôji et Neji avaient été emmenés après cette fameuse mission.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour trouver la bonne salle. Dans le couloir, soigneurs et infirmières s'y étaient massés. Kiba prit place sur l'un des sièges, Ino, arrivée quelques minutes avant lui, resta debout, appuyée contre le mur. Elle semblait avoir vieilli de cent ans en quelques secondes. Kiba aurait voulu la rassurer, lui dire que tout irait pour le mieux, mais les mots refusèrent de franchir ses lèvres. Akamaru allait de l'un à l'autre, les poussait de son nez, sans jamais obtenir de réaction et, finalement, alla se coucher en boule entre les pieds de son maître.

Une heure après qu'ils se furent installés, Tsunade arriva, entourée d'une véritable armée de médecins d'élite.

Elle n'était toujours pas ressortie alors que le soleil descendait sur l'horizon. Rapidement, les sièges s'étaient remplis des personnes qui avaient été mises au courant. Ino avait été la première à tenir compagnie à Kiba. De temps à autre, elle regardait par la grande vitre, faisait une grimace, et retournait s'asseoir. Kiba, lui, ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, les yeux fixés dans le néant, Akamaru blotti contre lui. Au moment où il avait cru que Neji était mort, il avait éprouvé un effroi comme jamais auparavant. Ses entrailles s'étaient comme gelées et figées, coupant toute respiration, tout battement de cœur. Son cerveau baignait encore dans une mer de nuages épais et tout lui paraissait affreusement lointain. D'autres ninjas étaient arrivés, puis repartis. D'abord Sakura, qui proposa son aide, mais fut rapidement renvoyée dans les autres étages, puis Shikamaru et Chôji, qui restèrent une demi-heure avant que Shizune vienne les chercher. Quelques Hyûga, que Kiba avait parfois entraperçus, firent leur apparition, mais tous repartirent rapidement.

Il était presque dix-neuf heures quand tous les médecins sortirent de la salle en un flot grouillant, Tsunade derrière eux.

— Maître Hokage ! s'écria Kiba, soudainement sorti de sa transe. Comment va-t-il ?

Tsunade se tourna vers lui. Il était à présent seul dans le couloir, puisqu'Ino était déjà partie plusieurs heures auparavant, ne pouvant pas en supporter plus.

— Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, Kiba, dit-elle simplement.

Il y avait quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix, une sorte de cassure rocailleuse, comme quelqu'un qui s'apprête à éclater en sanglots. Elle avait les yeux cernés, la mâchoire crispée et très évidemment trop peu de patience pour supporter les inquiétudes de Kiba.

— Comment va-t-il ? répéta le maître-chien. S'il vous plaît…

Elle soupira, sembla hésiter un instant.

— Ce n'est pas passé loin. Mais il se remettra. Ino et toi avez eu de bons réflexes. Maintenant, tu devrais vraiment aller te reposer.

Cette dernière phrase avait sonné plus comme un ordre que comme un conseil bienveillant, et Kiba comprit immédiatement qu'il était gentiment mis à la porte. Il tourna donc les talons et commença à remonter le couloir. Il s'apprêtait à bifurquer vers la sortie, quand une odeur qu'il connaissait bien lui arriva aux narines. Elle l'avait été longtemps intimidé quand il allait chercher Hinata au manoir, alors qu'il n'était genin que depuis peu. Il avait peu à peu appris à ne plus y faire attention, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher dans sentir une certaine tension à chaque fois qu'il le croisait.

— Bonsoir, seigneur Hiashi, dit-il en passant à côté de lui.

Celui-ci lui répondit par un signe de tête et se dirigea vers le bout du couloir. Kiba attendit qu'il se soit éloigné, puis retourna au virage qu'il avait pris plus tôt. De cette façon, il pouvait écouter la conversation du Hokage et de Hiashi Hyûga sans craindre d'être vu. Se rappelant les conseils de Kurenaï sur ce genre de situation, il s'efforça de ralentir son rythme cardiaque, tout en concentrant son chakra dans ses oreilles. C'était un exercice qu'il avait mis du temps à maîtriser, lui qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'agiter, mais il était heureux de s'être acharné. D'un geste de la main, il ordonna à Akamaru de ne pas faire de bruit, et ferma les yeux.

Tsunade et le seigneur Hiashi se tenait au bout du couloir, devant la vitre de la salle de soins, dont le rideau avait été relevé.

— Comment va-t-il ? demanda Hiashi, d'un air grave.

Elle hésita un instant avant de répondre et Kiba put l'entendre basculer son poids d'un talon à l'autre.

— Honnêtement, ce n'est pas prometteur…

— Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

Elle marqua une pause, rassembla ses mots. Le discours n'était pas aisé et sa voix trahissait la gêne d'un blâme qu'on ne veut pas avoir à formuler.

— Le sceau de l'oiseau en cage s'est retourné contre lui. Il est en train de s'attaquer à ses organes. Nous avons réussi à ralentir sa progression, mais nous ne serons pas en mesure de l'arrêter.

— Si je comprends bien, vous me dites qu'il va mourir ?

Il y eut une cassure dans sa voix. Elle était subtile, mais assez présente pour que Kiba puisse la sentir, lui qui n'avait jamais entendu que le ton égal, sévère et froid du seigneur Hiashi. Il était sur le point de trahir la promesse faite à son frère, sans aucune possibilité d'interférer.

— Oui, c'est une certitude. Nous ne savons pas combien de temps cela prendra, mais il finira par en mourir. Nous n'avons pas de traitement, tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est alléger sa douleur.

— En réalité, il existe bien un remède…

— Je sais.

— Dans ce cas, laissez-moi dépêcher un membre du clan là-bas. Nos ninjas sont parmi les plus puissants du village. S'il le faut, je serai...

— Personne n'a pu le ramener et personne n'en est jamais revenu, le coupa-t-elle brusquement. Il m'est déjà suffisamment pénible de perdre l'un des éléments les plus prometteurs du village. Je ne peux pas me permettre de gâcher une autre vie.

— Je comprends parfaitement. Je voulais simplement m'assurer que vous aviez envisagé cette possibilité.

On entendait dans la voix tendue du seigneur Hiashi que sa gorge était serrée, mais qu'il s'efforçait de demeurer neutre.

— J'ai envisagé toutes les possibilités. La solution n'est pas idéale, mais, dans la conjoncture actuelle, c'est un risque que je ne peux pas prendre. Mais, si cela peut vous rassurer, nous ferons notre possible pour qu'il ne souffre pas. Et si, à tout moment, vous estimiez qu'il est temps de... mettre fin à tout cela, sachez que c'est une décision qui vous appartient entièrement.

Kiba avait écouté la conversation sans bouger un muscle. Alors, comme ça, ils allaient tout simplement l'abandonner à son sort, sans même tenter la seule solution qui s'offrait à eux. Ils parlaient de Neji comme d'un « élément », un simple pion sur le grand échiquier politique. Plus la conversation avançait, plus Kiba sentait déferler en lui une colère sans précédent. Ils allaient laisser mourir son ami, simplement parce qu'ils étaient trop lâches pour le sauver. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire.

— J'irai chercher votre remède ! cria-t-il en se précipitant dans le couloir, Akamaru sur ses talons, aboyant pour soutenir son maître.

Tsunade et Hiashi se tournèrent vers lui, visiblement plus surpris par son intervention que par sa présence. Au milieu de sa colère et de sa détermination, Kiba n'eut pas le temps de se sentir honteux en comprenant qu'ils savaient depuis le départ qu'il se trouvait là.

— J'irai, répéta-t-il. Je me porte volontaire.

Tsunade soupira.

— Je ne peux pas te laisser y aller, je suis désolée. Comprends que c'est pour ton propre bien. Personne n'a jamais…

— Je me fiche que personne n'ait jamais ceci ou cela ! Je ne vais pas rester là, les bras croisés, à le regarder mourir, alors que je sais que je pourrais faire quelque chose ! Je me fiche d'échouer, laissez-moi juste faire quelque chose !

— Si tu échoues, tu en mourras ! hurla la Hokage, qui semblait avoir perdu tout semblant de patience.

— Alors envoyez-moi mourir ! répliqua-t-il sur le même ton. J'ai pas peur !

Le silence retomba. Kiba haletait, épuisé par sa propre fureur. Il souffla longuement et réussit à se calmer quelque peu. À la réflexion, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de s'adresser au chef suprême du village. Même Naruto ne lui parlait pas comme cela et Naruto se permettait beaucoup de choses.

— S'il vous plaît. Il faut… il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose…

En l'espace d'une seconde, toute sa colère s'était évanouie, laissant place à la tristesse. Il se sentait abattu, écrasé par un poids qui le compressait tout entier et l'empêchait de bouger, de penser, de respirer. Il ne pouvait rien faire. On ne le laisserait rien faire. Cela ne pouvait pas se terminer de cette manière, pas sans rien faire, pas sans se battre. Ce n'était pas les valeurs qu'on lui avait inculquées.

— Kiba, dit Tsunade, plus doucement. Je comprends que cette nouvelle te bouleverse, elle nous bouleverse tous. Mais tu ne sembles pas saisir la gravité de la situation. Si j'ai décidé que nous ne ferions rien, c'est que c'est bien trop risqué. Ne crois pas que je le fasse de gaieté de cœur.

Elle s'efforçait de parler doucement, mais sa voix trahissait une certaine fermeté qui n'admettait pas la discussion. Kiba resta silencieux un instant. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Après tout, il n'était pas assez fou pour s'opposer aux ordres du Hokage. Mais, s'il cédait maintenant, alors il n'aurait rien fait, il serait resté les bras ballants alors qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose. Ce n'était pas être un ninja, ce n'était certainement pas les idéaux qu'il voulait représenter.

Alors, il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Jamais devant un professeur à l'académie, ni devant Kurenaï, ni même devant sa propre mère. Il s'affaissa, genoux à terre et posa son front sur ses mains jointes. Il ferma les yeux, tandis que la honte le submergeait. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se mettre dans de telles positions d'humilité. Il sentait déjà une lourdeur désagréable dans son ventre et fut tenté de se redresser. Mais il inspira profondément et se força à rester immobile. Il le devait.

— Kiba… dit Tsunade, décontenancée.

— S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi au moins essayer. Je ne pourrais pas me considérer comme un ninja si je laisse mon ami à la mort, sans avoir tout tenté. Et même si je dois en mourir… tant pis. Ce sera moins pire que de ne rien faire.

Elle hésita un instant.

— Tu es déterminé à y aller, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, répondit-il, résolu.

— Alors tu viendras dans mon bureau demain matin, vers dix heures. Maintenant, lève-toi et rentre chez toi. Je veux que tu prennes bien le temps d'y réfléchir.

Kiba se redressa vivement. Il ne pouvait pas le croire, mais il avait réussi. Le seigneur Hiashi, resté en retrait pendant l'altercation, posa son regard sur le simple genin qui se tenait face à lui, et Kiba crut apercevoir une lueur de gratitude dans la confusion de son expression.

Il se retourna, après s'être brièvement incliné devant la Hokage et retourna chez lui au pas de course.

Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. En rentrant, il s'était allongé sur son lit, tout habillé et sans manger et il avait réfléchi. Réfléchi, réfléchi et réfléchi. Tsunade avait sans doute raison d'avoir des réserves et lui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait. D'heure en heure, il avait donc oscillé, les yeux fixés sur le plafond blanc, Akamaru roulé en boule à ses côtés, entre terreur et détermination. Et s'il ne revenait pas ? Bien évidemment, il avait peur de la mort, même après l'avoir regardée plusieurs fois dans les yeux. Mais il pouvait se souvenir qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait été en danger, il se souciait bien plus des autres que de lui.

Il ressassa longtemps son combat contre Sakon et Ukon. Là aussi, comme d'habitude, il avait fait passer les autres avant lui-même. Tout ce à quoi il avait pu penser, ç'avait été à sauver Akamaru et protéger ses amis. Même quand il avait été transporté à l'hôpital, il n'avait pas posé de questions sur son propre état. Il s'était inquiété des autres, de ceux qui étaient partis devant et ceux qui étaient restés derrière. Et, quand il avait appris que Neji ne s'en sortirait peut-être pas, il avait ressenti quelque chose d'étrange, une douleur au ventre qui n'avait rien à voir avec la plaie béante qu'il y avait ouverte un peu plus tôt. _Il ne le connaissait pas_. Pas du tout. Hinata lui avait récemment pardonné et, puisqu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de le haïr, Kiba lui avait pardonné également. Puis, il avait voulu devenir son ami. Ce n'était pas un calcul, il l'avait juste décidé comme ça, un jour, alors qu'ils étaient en mission tous les deux.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés au bord d'une rivière après plusieurs heures de course à travers la forêt et avaient regardé Lee s'agiter, essayant d'entraîner Tenten avec lui. Kiba avait dit quelque chose, il ne se souvenait plus très bien quoi une plaisanterie, un trait d'esprit. Et Neji avait ri. Pas un éclat de rire bruyant, un simple sourire et le nez qui souffle. C'était discret mais, même ça, Kiba ne l'avait jamais vu. À ce moment, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était face à être humain et pas à une créature mythique, infiniment plus puissante que lui, comme il l'avait toujours un peu cru sans jamais vraiment se l'admettre explicitement. Alors, il avait simplement voulu être proche de lui, un peu, puis un tout petit peu plus et encore un peu plus. Neji avait simplement suivi le mouvement et n'avait pas semblé dérangé par cette soudaine atteinte à son espace personnel. Il avait même poussé la chose jusqu'à offrir systématiquement un thé à Kiba quand il venait chercher Hinata avant une mission ou un entraînement. Ils ne se voyaient pas si souvent que cela, une fois par semaine, souvent moins, mais, peu à peu, Kiba s'était attaché à ces moments fugaces.

Il s'était levé à huit heures et avait erré dans la cuisine pendant un temps, ne trouvant pas la force d'avaler quoique ce soit. Il sortit de chez lui une heure avant ce qu'il avait prévu et se précipita à la maison du Hokage. On le fit attendre longtemps, très longtemps. Les gens allaient, venaient, arrivaient, repartaient. Toute la journée, Kiba suivit le ballet des employés qui passaient de salles en salles chargés de dossiers à traiter de toute urgence et des ninjas qui venaient chercher leurs ordres de mission ou déposer leurs rapports. Personne ne prêtait attention à lui. Ils faisaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire et s'en allaient sans jamais prendre le temps de regarder autour d'eux.

L'horloge affichait quinze heures quand Shizune l'aperçut en sortant du bureau de Tsunade. On lui avait dit d'attendre sur un de ces sièges inconfortables de la salle d'attente, et il avait attendu, parfaitement immobile. Il savait qu'on essayait de le faire craquer, mais il n'était pas si bête. Même s'il ressentait ce furieux besoin d'aller courir dans tous les sens, au point que ça en devenait insupportable, il tiendrait bon. Shizune soupira, et retourna d'où elle venait.

— Tsunade, l'entendit-il dire sur le seuil de la porte. Il est toujours là.

Elle vint alors vers lui.

— Est-ce que tu as mangé quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton affable. Tu es là depuis ce matin...

— Ça ira, répondit-il. Je veux juste qu'on me confie ma mission.

Shizune soupira.

— Maître Tsunade est très occupée aujourd'hui. Elle te recevra dès qu'elle trouvera un moment. En attendant, tu devrais aller te promener un peu, on enverra quelqu'un pour te chercher.

Elle évitait soigneusement son regard pour ne pas trahir ses mensonges. Elle n'est pas très forte à ce jeu-là, se dit Kiba, le regard vissé sur elle.

— Ça ira, je reste ici.

— Comme tu voudras, dit-elle finalement. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Elle retourna dans le bureau de Tsunade et n'en ressortit pas jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Quand elle refit enfin son apparition, Kiba attendait toujours. Il faisait les cent pas devant la salle d'attente, le visage renfermé, l'air soucieux. Quand elle le vit, elle réprima à peine une moue d'exaspération.

— Tu peux y aller, dit-elle, elle va te recevoir.

Kiba hocha la tête et se leva. Il allait enfin avoir les réponses qu'il attendait.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsunade l'attendait, assise à son bureau et ne semblait pas ravie de le voir. Sans doute avait-elle imaginé que la perspective de la mort à un aussi jeune âge l'effrayerait suffisamment pour qu'il renonce.

— Alors comme ça, tu as pris ta décision ?

— Oui. J'irai.

— Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vais te demander si tu as déjà entendu parler de la Source de Vie ?

— Jamais.

Tsunade sortit un rouleau du tiroir de son bureau et le déplia devant elle, avant de faire signe à Kiba d'approcher. C'était une carte détaillée du pays du Feu, semblable à celle qu'il avait dû apprendre par cœur à l'Académie.

— Ce n'est pas étonnant, ne t'en fais pas. On évite de vous en parler, sinon vous vous y rueriez probablement tous et ce serait une catastrophe. Si tu en reviens, je compte sur toi pour ne parler à personne de ce que tu auras vu là-bas.

— Bien sûr.

— Parfait. Dans ce cas… Regarde ici.

Elle lui montra du doigt un village situé au flanc d'une montagne. Kiba pouvait se représenter plus ou moins bien l'endroit, mais aurait pu jurer que personne ne vivait à cet endroit.

— C'est le village d'Izumichi et c'est là que tu vas te rendre. On l'appelle aussi la Source de Vie ou la Source de Sang, selon les régions. Là-bas, tu devras trouver de l'Élixir de Vie et le ramener ici. C'est un produit très prisé, mais aussi très difficile à obtenir, ils n'en donnent pas à n'importe qui, m'a-t-on dit.

Kiba acquiesça silencieusement.

— On pourra soigner Neji avec cet élixir ?

— Pas tout à fait. En réalité, expliqua-t-elle, l'Élixir de Vie a une application très particulière : il permet de briser les sceaux inviolables, comme celui de l'Oiseau en cage. Il n'y a aucun autre moyen de le retirer. Et notre problème, pour le moment, est que c'est ce sceau qui envoie des impulsions de chakra néfaste dans les méridiens de Neji, qui se resserrent sur ses organes et les détériorent. On peut soigner les dégâts au fur et à mesure, mais ils reviennent à l'impulsion suivante et tous nos efforts sont vains. En l'état actuel, nous pouvons juste gagner du temps. Si nous pouvons l'effacer pendant un temps, alors nous pourrons le guérir complètement.

Kiba hocha la tête, tout en s'efforçant d'absorber le flux d'information. Il suffisait d'aller chercher un liquide miraculeux dans un village reculé ? Cela semblait beaucoup trop simple. Et puis…

— Comment ça « pour un temps » ? Ils la lui remettront ensuite ?

— Chaque chose en son temps, pense déjà à réussir ta mission. Mais… selon toute probabilité, oui. Le sceau sera réappliqué.

Il serra le poing. Depuis qu'il connaissait la réalité de ce sceau, il l'avait haï. Avant même d'apprécier Neji, avant même de le connaître, il avait trouvé cette pratique répugnante. La première fois qu'il était allé au manoir Hyûga, intimidé comme rarement il l'avait été, il avait croisé une enfant, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans, arborant cette étrange marque. Il aurait préféré n'avoir jamais demandé à Hinata de quoi il s'agissait. Son aversion, bien évidemment, s'était encore exacerbée quand il avait commencé à sympathiser avec Neji. Il avait déjà du mal à comprendre que l'on puisse faire cela à une personne, mais le faire à quelqu'un d'aussi talentueux et d'aussi… exceptionnel que Neji, relevait presque de la science-fiction il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, tout simplement.

— Mais… il le rend malade… S'ils le remettent, ça recommencera, forcément…

— En vérité, je ne pense pas, dit Tsunade en se levant. La procédure médicale qui a été nécessaire pour le soigner lorsqu'il a été blessé lors de son combat contre Kidomaru était très particulière. A vrai dire, nous ne l'utilisons pas si nous avons d'autres options, parce qu'il arrive que le chakra du patient en soit comme bouleversé et crée des problèmes de santé, exactement comme un rejet de greffe. J'ai toutes les raisons de penser que c'est ce qui est à l'origine de sa maladie. La marque ne sera plus néfaste si elle est reposée correctement, j'en suis certaine.

Kiba s'apprêta à répliquer mais, après tout, à quoi bon ? Il avait déjà obtenu ce qu'il avait demandé. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur cet objectif.

— Quand pourrai-je partir ?

— Demain matin, à la première heure. Izumichi est assez loin d'ici et partir maintenant vous obligerait à vous arrêter pour la nuit, ce qui constituerait un délai inutile et vous fatiguerait plus que de raison. Sache également que je m'attends à de la discrétion de votre part. Vous n'aurez pas d'ordre de mission, vous ne serez pas rémunérés. Officiellement, rien de tout cela n'aura jamais existé, c'est clair ?

— Très clair. Et... excusez-moi, mais… comment ça « vous » ?

— Oh, bien sûr, j'avais oublié de te préciser que tu serais accompagné. Puisque tu as décidé de mener cette mission à bien, c'est de mon devoir de Hokage de m'assurer qu'elle ait les plus grandes chances de réussite, d'autant plus que les enjeux sont élevés. Il m'a donc semblé plus sage de t'assigner un coéquipier.

Kiba ne put que se sentir soulagé à cette nouvelle. Même s'il estimait souvent qu'Akamaru était le seul partenaire dont il ait réellement besoin, savoir qu'il ne serait pas seul cette fois-ci l'arrangeait. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire le fier et toute aide serait la bienvenue. De plus, même parmi les gens de son âge, les ninjas de valeur ne manquaient pas : Shikamaru, Lee, Hinata, Tenten ou encore Shino. Même les autres, Sakura, Ino ou encore Chôji étaient plus que qualifiés pour une mission importante.

— Naruto est en mission pour le moment, il devrait revenir d'un instant à l'autre. Je lui expliquerai tout ce qu'il doit savoir dès qu'il rentrera. En attendant, tu devrais aller te préparer. Ce ne sera pas une mission facile.

Kiba mit un petit moment à comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Naruto… il allait partir avec Naruto. D'accord, Naruto était un grand ninja. Ou, du moins, il avait le potentiel pour en devenir un. Bien sûr, il n'en avait jamais vu la preuve par lui-même, mais le simple fait qu'il ait pu tenir tête à Gaara, Neji _et_ Sasuke était une assez bonne preuve en soi.

Mais quand même.

Aussi puissant qu'il était – ou allait devenir –, Naruto restait toujours un imbécile aimant à catastrophes. Kiba respectait cela. Il était conscient de ne pas vraiment être la tête pensante de son groupe, lui non plus. Et justement, les mettre ensemble dans la même équipe relevait au moins de l'erreur de jugement, au pire, de l'inconscience.

— J'ai toutes les raisons de penser que Naruto pourra être très utile dans cette mission. Je sais que vous avez vos différends, mais je suis certaine que vous pourrez les surmonter, ne serait-ce que pour le bien de Neji.

Elle avait prononcé le mot magique. Que pouvait-il dire après cela ? Et après tout, se dit-il, peut-être avait-elle raison, peut-être Naruto serait-il un allié précieux. Alors, il se tourna après avoir salué le Hokage, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

— Kiba, interpella Tsunade avant qu'il parte. Tu es bien sûr de ta décision ?

— Certain.

Les visites étaient normalement interdites à l'heure où Kiba arriva à l'hôpital. Par chance, il parvint à convaincre Sakura de le laisser passer. Elle le guida dans les couloirs, marchant droit devant elle, le visage cordial et égal, comme s'ils avaient parfaitement le droit de se trouver là, exactement comme on leur avait appris à l'Académie. Aucune des autres infirmières ne fit attention à eux.

— Alors, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Tu vas aller à la Source de Vie ?

— Oui… Eh, comment tu sais ça ? Je croyais que son existence était secrète !

— Non, ce n'est pas vraiment un secret. Disons qu'on évite de le crier sur les toits, mais il y a plein de livres qui en parlent à la bibliothèque.

— Et… tu sais ce que c'est exactement, alors ? On ne m'a pas dit grand-chose sur ce qui arrivait là-bas…

— Pas vraiment, répondit-elle en déverrouillant une porte de service. En fait, c'est surtout ça le problème, c'est qu'on ne sait pas du tout ce qui se passe là-dedans. Le village est protégé par une grande palissade et par la montagne, alors c'est très difficile de savoir ce qui s'y passe. On suppose que celui qui veut de l'Élixir de Vie doit réussir une épreuve, d'après les témoignages de ceux qui en sont ressortis.

— Ressortis ? Je croyais que personne n'avait jamais réussi à s'en sortir vivant…

— Eh bien, oui et non. Ceux qui y vont seuls, on ne les revoit jamais. Mais il arrive parfois que certains y aillent accompagnés, et l'un des deux ressort souvent en vie. Cependant…

— Cependant… ?

— Ils semblent tous avoir été victime d'un jutsu et n'ont plus que des souvenirs très flous des événements. Certains, parfois, ne se souviennent plus qui ils sont. Mais tous parlent de monstres, de couleurs éclatantes et d'autres choses très étranges. Enfin, tout ça est très nébuleux…

Kiba hocha la tête. Au moins, il savait un peu plus à quoi s'attendre désormais. Ainsi, c'était une épreuve. Une épreuve que personne avant lui n'avait jamais réussie. Cela aurait dû l'effrayer, mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'en était pas plus ému que ça. Dans un sens, il préférait mourir en échouant, et ne pas avoir à supporter la mort de Neji, aussi égoïste que cela puisse lui paraître.

— Je peux t'accorder cinq minutes, lui dit Sakura quand ils arrivèrent devant la chambre. Au-delà de ça, on courrait le risque d'être découverts, et je crains que ça ne plaide pas en ta faveur.

— Je ne serai pas long. Merci.

Il entra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Le rideau était baissé, personne ne pouvait le voir. En arrivant à l'hôpital, il avait pensé que rendre visite à Neji était la meilleure chose à faire, qu'il devait absolument lui dire au revoir. Maintenant, il n'était plus si sûr de cette décision.

Neji avait été allongé sur un lit couvert d'inscriptions dont Kiba ne parvenait même pas à comprendre l'utilité. La marque sur son front avait été contenue à l'aide d'un sceau, qui brillait à chaque pulsation de chakra que l'oiseau en cage provoquait. À chaque fois, une machine à laquelle il était relié par des électrodes s'affolait, émettant un bip strident avant de se calmer et de reprendre son doux ronronnement.

On lui avait placé dans la bouche une canule, elle-même reliée à un tuyau épais, qui poussait l'air dans ses poumons à intervalles réguliers. En ressortait un bruit de respiration lourde, difficile, un bruit lancinant, à la limite du supportable. Fichée dans son bras, une aiguille, menant à une poche de perfusion laissait s'écouler dans ses veines un liquide transparent au goutte-à-goutte. C'était loin de tout ce que Kiba avait pu imaginer. Shikamaru lui avait pourtant décrit l'état dans lequel se trouvait Chôji quand il avait été ramené par l'équipe médicale, mais Kiba avait toujours pensé qu'il exagérait un peu, qu'un tel dispositif était impensable. Des bandelettes couvertes d'inscriptions et des tuyaux qui lui sortent de partout, vraiment ? Dans une salle remplie à ras bord de machines qui émettaient aléatoirement les sons les plus inquiétants qu'on nous ait donné à entendre ? Pure fiction ! Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'au moment où il était entré dans cette chambre.

Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Il n'osait même pas approcher. Il avança pourtant de quelques pas, serrant contre lui Akamaru, caché sous sa veste.

— S… salut, toi, dit-il à mi-voix en arrivant près du lit. Euh, je… je sais que ça va pas fort et que tu dois être en train de te battre de toutes tes forces pour rester en vie et que… que tout ça doit être épuisant, mais j'aimerais que tu tiennes encore un peu. Juste le temps que je revienne avec l'Élixir.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, tenta de se redonner une contenance. Une boule s'était formée autour de son cœur, elle grossissait chaque seconde et lui donnait envie de vomir.

— Parce que je vais le ramener, je te le promets. Je remporterai cette épreuve, quoi que ça puisse être, et je reviendrai au village. Oui, je reviendrai, c'est promis.

Il s'appuya de ses poings sur ce qui était plus une table matelassée qu'un véritable lit. Voilà, il avait promis, il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Il réussirait et, même s'il devait en mourir, Akamaru serait toujours là pour ramener le précieux remède. Ou même Naruto, s'il arrivait à le rejoindre à temps. Car Kiba avait l'intention de partir le plus tôt possible. Et il avait l'intention de partir seul.


	4. Chapter 4

Il était presque minuit et tout le village de Konoha s'endormait. Seuls quelques gardes restaient devant les portes, à attendre un éventuel visiteur tardif. Kiba avait préparé son sac. Il n'avait emporté que le strict nécessaire, à peine de quoi tenir deux jours. Il n'estimait pas avoir besoin de plus. S'il se dépêchait, il pourrait être à Izumichi à l'aube. Il n'avait bien sûr pas oublié son sachet de pilules militaires, elles lui seraient sûrement d'une grande utilité s'il devait se battre.

Les rues de Konoha étaient désertes, le vent plutôt frais. Kiba fit grimper Akamaru dans son manteau et se dirigea vers les grandes portes. Il n'était pas rare de voir des ninjas partir en mission d'urgence en pleine nuit, aussi les gardes se contentèrent-ils de le saluer et de lui souhaiter bonne chance en le voyant passer.

Une fois hors des limites de Konoha, il s'élança, à pleine vitesse. Il devrait prendre plein sud pendant un moment, avant d'être obligé de passer par la forêt, et il comptait profiter pleinement de ce terrain dégagé pour gagner un maximum de temps.

— Herm, je crois que tu oublies quelque chose, Kiba, lança une voix dans son dos alors qu'il était déjà parti depuis un bon quart d'heure.

Il s'arrêta net et regarda autour de lui. Couché sur le côté, sur un rocher non loin de là, Naruto l'observait, tout en se curant nonchalamment le nez avec son petit doigt. Trop concentré sur son objectif, Kiba n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence.

— Que… qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Naruto ?

Ledit Naruto se remit rapidement sur ses pieds et avança vers Kiba, les mains sur les hanches.

— Mamie Tsunade m'a dit que tu tenterais sans doute de partir sans moi. Alors, j'ai décidé d'attendre ici que tu passes.

Kiba soupira. Voilà les ennuis qui commençaient.

— Écoute, continua Naruto en croisant les bras, ça ne m'amuse pas non plus de partir en mission avec toi, mais il faut qu'on se serre les coudes sur ce coup-là, sinon c'est Neji qui en subira les conséquences. Alors…

— Ça va, c'est bon, l'interrompit Kiba. On fait ça ensemble. Mais t'as pas intérêt à traîner.

Sans attendre de réponses, il reprit son chemin à pleine vitesse. Tant pis si l'autre ne suivait pas. À sa grande surprise, Naruto parvint à tenir la distance et ne sembla même pas essoufflé pendant les deux premières heures alors que Kiba savait très bien qu'il avait toujours été le plus lent et le moins endurant — Shikamaru ne comptait pas, évidemment. Avait-il vraiment progressé à ce point depuis qu'ils avaient quitté de l'Académie ?

Rapidement, la forêt s'épaissit et il fut difficile d'avancer dans la pénombre. Ils n'étaient pas près d'arriver encore une dizaine d'heures dans cette direction, et ils pourraient peut-être apercevoir les premiers indices de la présence du village. D'après la carte, le village se trouvait niché au flanc d'une montagne, là où les reliefs abrupts et la végétation dense repoussait tous les curieux. Kiba s'orientait à l'odorat, aidé par Akamaru quand il se fatiguait trop. En se dirigeant vers les reliefs, les feuillus qui entouraient Konoha étaient peu à peu remplacés par des conifères au tronc épais et aux fruits dont le parfum était perceptible à une centaine de mètres. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas une science exacte, mais cela suppléait au moins à ses yeux, de plus en plus handicapés par la pénombre. Naruto, derrière lui, avait allumé une torche, mais commençait à avoir du mal à le suivre.

— Kiba ! On devrait attendre que le jour se lève ! On risque de se perdre !

Kiba s'arrêta sur une large branche, et attendit que Naruto vienne le rejoindre.

— Merci, souffla ce dernier, la respiration courte. On arrivera pas à aller plus loin cette nuit, il faut qu'on se repose.

Kiba ne répondit pas, se contentant de fouiller la poche de son manteau. Il en sortit la carte qu'on lui avait confiée et la plaqua sur la poitrine de Naruto.

— Tiens, lâcha-t-il d'un ton sec. T'auras qu'à me rejoindre quand tu te seras reposé. Moi, je continue.

Il s'apprêta à repartir, mais Naruto le retint par la manche.

— Oh ! C'est quoi ton problème ?!

— Je pourrais te demander la même chose, répliqua Naruto. Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour faire équipe ! Il faut que tu te calmes, on n'arrivera à rien si tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête.

Kiba eut un mouvement de recul. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Naruto en personne avait le culot de lui faire la leçon sur son impulsivité. S'il ne pouvait pas suivre, c'était son problème lui se sentait toujours d'attaque, il n'allait pas arrêter maintenant.

— Écoute, j'ai autant envie que toi de continuer, mais on risque de perdre du temps si on se perd. On n'y voit rien. On pourrait tomber dans un piège. Si même moi, je sais ça, c'est qu'il y a un sacré risque, non ?

Après un instant d'hésitation, Kiba céda et s'assit au creux de la branche sur laquelle il se tenait. Naruto avait raison. Si même un imbécile aussi fonceur lui disait que c'était trop risqué, il n'avait peut-être pas tort. D'autant plus qu'Akamaru sembla soulagé lui aussi de faire cette pause, à tel point qu'il se roula en boule sur les genoux de Kiba et s'endormit instantanément.

— Bon, si ça peut te faire plaisir. De toute façon, ils ne nous auraient pas fait rentrer en pleine nuit. Mais on part aux premières lueurs du jour, compris ?

— Ouais, ouais, dit Naruto en s'installant à son tour. Je me demande bien ce qui m'a pris de te suivre, j'aurais dû te laisser te débrouiller tout seul…

Kiba se contenta de ricaner face à cette tentative de provocation. Il savait bien que Naruto avait au moins autant envie que lui de remplir cette mission. Après tout, lui aussi s'était rapproché de Neji depuis l'examen des Chunins, ce qui, d'ailleurs, ne plaisait que très moyennement à Kiba, sans qu'il sache bien expliquer pourquoi.

— Eh, dit soudainement Naruto après un long silence, je peux te poser une question ?

— Vas-y.

— Comment ça se fait que tu te sois porté volontaire pour cette mission ? Je veux dire, tu es le coéquipier d'Hinata, tu ne dois pas beaucoup porter Neji dans ton cœur…

— Tout ça, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, Hinata lui a déjà pardonné. Et puis…

— Et puis ?

— Rien, c'est compliqué.

— On a jusqu'au lever du jour.

— Je croyais que tu voulais dormir.

— Je réussirai pas à dormir, je veux juste me reposer.

— Ça t'intéresse vraiment à ce point-là ?

— On va peut-être mourir. Je le fais parce que j'estime Neji, que je pense qu'il sera un grand ninja un jour et que je ne laisse jamais tomber mes amis. Mais si la vieille ne m'avait pas demandé d'être là, je n'aurais peut-être pas eu l'idée de venir. Par contre, toi, je sais que tu t'es porté volontaire avant même de savoir ce que tu devais faire. Je pense que personne de sensé ne fait ça. Même moi, pour te dire, et je suis loin d'être sensé. Le faire pour Sakura ou Sasuke ? Pas de doute, j'aurais foncé. Mais toi… pour Neji… je trouve ça bizarre.

— Ça me regarde.

Il poussa un long soupir. Quand Naruto avait-il changé à ce point ? Bien sûr, la mission de sauvetage de Sasuke les avait tous affectés à un niveau ou un autre, mais Naruto ne pouvait pas avoir autant mûri en aussi peu de temps. Personne ne le pouvait et surtout pas quelqu'un comme lui. Mais il semblait plus calme, plus pensif, ces derniers temps. La rumeur courait même qu'il s'apprêtait à partir pour une durée indéterminée.

— C'est juste que… j'en sais rien, c'est difficile à expliquer. Voilà, t'es content ?

— Pas vraiment.

— Je tiens à lui, c'est tout ! Est-ce que c'est vraiment si difficile à comprendre ?

— C'est bon, t'énerve pas.

— T'as qu'à pas être aussi énervant.

Kiba sentait une chaleur de colère et d'embarras lui monter au visage, et même le vent frais ne parvenait pas à le rafraîchir. Ils étaient installés à un mètre à peine de la canopée, là où la lumière de la lune arrivait encore à pénétrer en de timides rayons blanchâtres qui n'éclairaient rien du chemin. Elle était haut dans le ciel, la nuit serait encore longue. Ce qui signifiait qu'il perdrait encore des heures et des heures, qu'il n'arriverait pas à temps. Souvent, il fut pris de l'envie de profiter d'un moment d'inattention de Naruto pour s'éclipser. Il lui avait laissé le plan, il s'en sortirait très bien tout seul. Mais à quoi bon ? Il arriverait trop tôt, et devrait patienter.

Il tenta de ne pas penser à ce qui se passait à Konoha à ce moment. Peut-être y avait-il eu des complications imprévues. Peut-être même était-il déjà trop tard. Comment savoir ?

Les heures passèrent. Naruto, les yeux fixés sur un coin de ciel à peine visible à travers le feuillage dense, ne semblait pas décidé à s'endormir. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, mais toujours attentif au moindre mouvement au sol, au moindre bruissement entre les branches. Sans moyen de s'esquiver discrètement, Kiba choisit de prendre un peu de repos nécessaire. Sans tout à fait dormir, il ferma les yeux et s'assoupit, demeurant dans un état de semi-conscience jusqu'au jour.

Kiba se réveilla alors que le soleil était à peine levé. Il ne devait pas être sept heures du matin, mais l'air était déjà chargé d'une chaleur qui s'annonçait plus lourde qu'à l'accoutumée.

Akamaru, encore à demi-endormi s'étira alors que son maître se levait, attendu par Naruto qui se tenait à quelques mètres de là.

— C'est bon, dit celui-ci en consultant une dernière fois la carte. On est sur le bon chemin. Le village ne devrait plus être trop loin d'ici.

En effet, ils ne tardèrent pas à voir se profiler le bord d'une palissade hérissée de pointes de fer. Les défenses, bien que suffisantes pour un endroit aussi isolé, paraissaient bien maigres, compte tenu de ce que l'endroit abritait.

Les grandes portes d'entrée étaient déjà ouvertes quand ils arrivèrent, laissant passer une dizaine de chasseurs. Ils étaient armés d'arcs et de flèches, qu'ils transportaient dans un carquois ceinturé autour d'une tenue légère, rehaussée de protections de cuir.

— Halte, shinobis de Konoha ! s'écria le plus âgé en voyant les deux ninjas arriver. Que venez-vous faire par ici ?

— Nous sommes à la recherche de l'Élixir de Vie, répondit immédiatement Kiba. Nous voudrions voir votre chef.

Le grand homme regarda ses hommes un à un, puis finit par désigner un jeune garçon aux traits fins, coiffé d'une cagoule. Ses grands yeux noirs étaient fixés sur les deux shinobis, inquisiteurs. Il ne semblait pas effrayé, seulement curieux. Il ne devait pourtant pas voir des ninjas tous les jours. À bien y regarder, Kiba remarqua qu'aucun des hommes présents n'avait l'air perturbé par leur présence, même s'ils n'en étaient de toute évidence pas enchanté. Peut-être bien qu'ils ont les moyens de se défendre contre nous, se dit Kiba en les observant. Ils n'étaient encore que des genins, qui savait de quoi étaient capables ces chasseurs ?

— Aki, conduis ces messieurs, s'il te plaît.

Le dénommé Aki opina et les invita à entrer d'un signe de tête. Ils le suivirent, ignorant les regards désapprobateurs que leur lançaient les autres chasseurs.

Le village n'avait somme toute rien d'exceptionnel. Les rues, encore désertes à cette heure, étaient bordées d'échoppes et de l'occasionnel restaurant. Il était clair que peu de gens vivaient dans cet endroit, aussi la majorité des bâtiments était des habitations. Pourtant, le lieu ne semblait pas dénué de vie. Partout, aux balcons et dans les parterres, des fleurs dardaient les couleurs de leurs corolles, trempées de rosée fraîche.

Il restait toutefois quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air, qui mit mal à l'aise les deux shinobis et qui les fit frémir sans qu'ils puissent vraiment s'en expliquer la raison. Ce village, leur semblait-il, abritait une présence lourde et écrasante sans pourtant être visible. Rien ne paraissait néfaste dans ces rues propres, dans ces murs blanc cassé, dans ces toits aux tuiles sombres. Tout paraissait normal, et peut-être le problème résidait-il là. Rien ne dépassait, tout était idyllique et, pourtant, ils allaient peut-être mourir entre ces murs et ils ne savaient pas encore d'où venait la menace.

Ils traversèrent une grande place circulaire, toujours guidé par Aki. Entouré de maison, l'endroit abritait en son centre un trou bordé de pierre, comme un puits rasant le sol. Kiba s'arrêta un instant. De là émanait une odeur qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il pouvait sentir deux pierres plutôt solide mais, en même temps, friables à force de friction, que l'on aurait frottées l'une contre l'autre jusqu'à les rendre brûlantes, comme le pain d'encre rouge que son grand-père avait gratté, le jour où Kiba avait reçu ses marques. S'y mélangeait un parfum de violette brûlée et d'autre chose, qui semblait à mi-chemin entre le camphre et la myrrhe une sorte d'encens à la fois frais comme de la menthe ou de la réglisse, et lourd, sucré comme du caramel. Il n'avait jamais rencontré de fragrance si complexe et si simple à la fois. D'ordinaire, il pouvait déterminer clairement chaque composant d'un parfum ou d'une eau de toilette. Ici, l'odeur formait un tout, une unité dont il ne pouvait que rapprocher les différentes notes de choses qu'il connaissait, sans tout à fait l'identifier formellement. C'était comme l'essence d'une personne.

Il avait rapidement compris, quand son odorat avait commencé à se développer, qu'un humain était un assemblage olfactif de son environnement et de ses habitudes. Il pouvait deviner tout le quotidien de quelqu'un rien qu'en le reniflant. Ainsi, certains lui étaient immédiatement désagréables et d'autres pouvaient lui plaire rien que pour cette raison.

C'était toujours une décomposition, un chemin du plus évident au plus secret. Par exemple, Neji sentait d'abord le linge, lavé à la main dans une lessive qui rendait le lin un peu rêche – seulement le lin, pas le coton. Ensuite venait un savon ordinaire, en barre, pas en bouteille, et un produit pour les cheveux de marque indistincte. Aucun produit chimique, que du naturel, des plantes et des graisses, rien d'agressif. Un dentifrice ordinaire, à la menthe. Rien de très palpitant. Après cela, ce que Kiba ne pouvait sentir que quand ils avaient déjà passé plusieurs minutes côte à côte, ressortait le métallique de la limaille de fer logée sous ses ongles et dans les plis de ses bandages, après qu'il s'était occupé de ses armes un jour ou deux plus tôt.

Ce n'était qu'après tout cela qu'il arrivait à quelque chose de terriblement plus personnel. Sur ce point, chacun était différent et chacun était unique. Bien sûr, certains se ressemblaient, mais aucun n'était tout à fait semblable, exactement comme un visage. Avec le temps, Kiba avait appris à ne pas trop en parler il était difficile de mettre des mots précis sur cette réalité et, dès qu'il tentait de s'expliquer, il finissait immanquablement par avoir l'air d'un fou. Quand on lui demandait vraiment, il utilisait des mots vagues, pas tout à fait exact sans être complètement faux. Il en arrivait à inventer des tonnes d'associations incongrues : vanille et poivre, jonquille caramel, bois et algues chargées de sel brut. Puis, quand il ne savait vraiment plus quoi dire, il mentait, tout simplement.

Neji, lui, sous la couverture de son environnement, avait une odeur triste. Oui, c'était bien cela, triste ou, du moins, mélancolique. Quelque chose d'amer sans être particulièrement désagréable, pas un café fort mais un thé sombre et salé, puissant et doux à la fois.

Et, debout au milieu de la place, c'était ce parfum si étrange qui lui parvenait aux narines, couvert par tout ce qui était plus évident mais Kiba en était certain, son nez ne le trompait pas.

— Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? cria Naruto, qui était déjà loin devant lui.

Kiba sortit immédiatement de la transe dans laquelle il avait été plongé et se rendit compte qu'il était bel et bien tombé dans un état second l'espace d'un instant. Les quelques secondes lui avaient paru de longues minutes et chaque détail lui était apparu avec force, beaucoup trop puissants pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait examiné que de loin. Sans détacher son regard du puits, il suivit Naruto et le guide dans la grande rue qui leur faisait face.

Au bout de ce chemin, après avoir grimpé une colline, ils se trouvèrent face à une grande maison entourée d'un parc lui-même bordé d'arbres. Ils s'engagèrent sur un chemin de terre, longèrent un ruisseau à l'eau claire qui s'écoulait directement de la montagne qui constituait la frontière est du village, passèrent à côté d'un groupe de grues, qui traînaient leurs longues pattes fines comme des baguettes au milieu de l'herbe verte.

La maison était blanche, comme les autres, et longiligne. Elle était bien moins impressionnante de près que de loin, là où le jardin pouvait encore lui donner une stature. Une volée de marches menait à un couloir de bois verni qui sentait encore tant la cire que même Naruto aurait pu la déceler. Le petit Aki, une fois arrivé là, retira sa cagoule, laissant apparaître ses cheveux noirs coupés ras. Il se déchaussa cérémonieusement et se tourna vers les deux ninjas.

— Je vais aller prévenir notre seigneur de votre venue, dit-il.

Il monta les marches de bois clair et passa derrière le shoji, laissant seuls Naruto et Kiba. Les deux ninjas restèrent immobiles devant l'entrée, se demandant quelle attitude ils devraient adopter. Akamaru, lui, était parti en exploration sur la pelouse et se mit rapidement en chasse d'une libellule.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Naruto, en avisant l'air préoccupé de Kiba.

— J'en sais rien, répondit-il simplement. Quelque chose cloche dans ce village. Je sais qu'il y a un truc bizarre, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi et ça me dérange…

— Ça a à voir avec l'espèce de trou que tu regardais tout à l'heure ?

— Oui, entre autres, mais il n'y a pas que ça. La montagne aussi, elle m'inquiète.

— Ah bon ? fit Naruto, se tournant vers l'énorme pan rocheux. Moi, je la trouve plutôt normale…

— De vue, oui… Mais, je ne sais pas, c'est difficile à expliquer… C'est comme si… comme si elle sentait mauvais, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

— Pas du tout, non, répondit Naruto en reniflant en direction de l'est.

— Laisse tomber, je dois me faire des idées.

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Aki revint vers eux d'un pas rapide, suivi d'une jeune personne, sans doute un serviteur du seigneur local. Il était difficile de savoir s'il s'agissait d'un garçon ou d'une fille. Ses cheveux sombres avaient été coupés au sabre, dans un carré sévère et son visage aux traits fins et délicats était figé dans un calme placide et inquiétant d'immobilité. Il était comme un automate grandeur nature. Quand l'enfant s'approcha plus, Kiba put déceler une nouvelle fois cette odeur qui le dérangeait. Elle n'était toujours pas assez précise, mais elle était bien là. Il prit une grande inspiration, concentrant discrètement un peu de chakra dans son nez. Coton lavé dans l'eau froide riche en minéraux, un de ces drôles de savon en pâte que l'on trouvait dans les maisons traditionnelles, un peu de terre riche entre les orteils, le sang pas encore tout à fait sec d'une coupure superficielle à l'avant-bras gauche. Tout cela était imprégné de cette odeur étrange, qui s'insinuait partout, en une note de fond qui ne disparaissait jamais vraiment, même en dessous de tous les autres parfums.

— Dame Tsukokami est prête à vous recevoir, dit Aki en les invitant à le suivre, ce qu'ils firent sans prendre le temps d'hésiter.


	5. Chapter 5

La maison du seigneur était traditionnelle. De longs couloirs menaient à des pièces tapissées d'un papier fin, couleur crème, orné de dessins de grues couronnées perdues au milieu d'un feuillage dense. On n'exhibait aucune richesse au contraire, après quelques pas, il était clair à Kiba et Naruto qu'ils baignaient dans un certain dépouillement. Mis à part les tapisseries et quelques rouleaux peints accrochés aux murs, les pièces étaient quasiment vides. Les couloirs eux aussi étaient vides et le silence qui y régnait total. On entendait rien d'autre que les pas des shinobis et le cliquetis des griffes d'Akamaru sur le parquet brillant.

Dame Tsukokami les attendait dans la pièce tout au fond du grand couloir qui constituait la colonne vertébrale de la bâtisse. Elle était assise devant le shoji ouvert qui donnait sur le jardin, une tasse de thé entre les mains.

C'était une de ces vieilles femmes qui se ramassent avec l'âge. Elle ne devait pas faire plus d'un mètre quarante et elle était si maigre qu'un coup de vent aurait pu la briser. Ses mains, dont les longs doigts osseux étaient enroulés comme de vieux serpents autour de la céramique sombre, étaient pâles et la peau, qui semblait rugueuse comme du parchemin, était parcourue de grosses veines bleues et gonflées. Ses yeux étaient cachés sous des paupières lourdes qui ne laissaient ouvertes que deux fentes, à peine assez grandes pour laisser passer la lumière. Le peu de cheveux qui restaient sur son crâne presque chauve tombaient sur ses épaules aux reliefs aigus, visibles à travers le tissu pourtant épais de son kimono écru.

Quand les deux ninjas entrèrent, le serviteur resta et Aki disparut après une courbette. Dame Tsukokami, elle, laissa passer une longue minute avant de se tourner vers eux. Pourtant, le coin de son œil remuait, sa paupière pleine de rides se soulevait, trahissant son intérêt. Conscients qu'elle les testait, ni Kiba, ni Naruto ne bougèrent un muscle. Ils avaient été formés pour cela.

Quand, finalement, la vieille se tourna vers eux, elle les invita, d'un geste de la main, à s'approcher. Elle lança un regard au serviteur, qui hocha la tête d'un air entendu et sortit.

Kiba fut le premier à s'avancer. Il traversa la pièce et s'agenouilla devant Dame Tsukokami. Elle posa sa tasse et lui tendit une main, paume tournée vers le ciel, sur laquelle il posa la sienne.

— Alors, comme cela, tu souhaites acquérir l'Élixir de vie, ninja de Konoha, siffla-t-elle d'une voix presque éteinte.

— Oui, nous sommes tous les trois venus afin de passer l'épreuve, répondit-il en se tournant vers Naruto et Akamaru. Nous avons besoin de cet élixir le plus rapidement possible. Si nous pouvions passer l'épreuve aujourd'hui, ce serait parfait.

La vieille retira sa main de celle de Kiba et se leva péniblement. Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce et revint vers le shoji ouvert.

— Malheureusement pour vous, il vous faudra patienter au moins une nuit. C'est un rite dont la préparation est longue et je ne suis plus aussi énergique que dans ma jeunesse. Et puis, celui qui choisira d'accomplir l'épreuve devra passer une nuit dans le jardin qui se trouve là-bas, afin de réfléchir et de se préparer lui aussi.

Le shoji de l'entrée coulissa et l'enfant étrange réapparut. Il portait une lourde théière en fonte, de laquelle s'échappait cette odeur désagréable que Kiba avait de plus en plus sentie en arrivant dans la maison. Il tenta de se concentrer pour parvenir à définir ce dont il s'agissait, mais, alors qu'il se sentait approcher de la réponse, la tête se mit à lui tourner. Il avait plusieurs fois été victime des drogues soporifiques utilisées en combat. La première fois, c'était même Kurenaï qui leur en avait fait inhaler, à Hinata, Shino et lui, pour leur apprendre à reconnaître les symptômes et s'éloigner de la source du problème. Là, les symptômes étaient similaires : picotements dans les doigts et les orteils, brèves absences, vertiges mais la théière, qui était apparemment la source du problème, était passée juste à côté de Naruto, et celui-ci n'avait pas semblé plus affecté que cela.

L'enfant posa son fardeau sur la table, accompagné d'une tasse sans anse, comme celles dont on se servait pour les cérémonies du thé. Il tenait aussi, dans la main droite, un fouet en bambou dont les rayons étaient devenus rouge à force d'utilisation. Il s'agenouilla et versa un peu d'eau dans la tasse avant de mélanger le tout à l'aide du fouet. Ses gestes étaient sûrs, précis, comme s'il les avait répétés encore et encore.

Quand il eut terminé, il se leva, la tasse entre les mains et interrogea la vieille femme du regard.

— Alors, lequel d'entre vous passera cette épreuve ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait posé la question tournée vers Kiba, aussi était-il évident qu'elle avait déjà une idée de la réponse.

— Moi, répondit immédiatement Kiba, de sorte que Naruto n'eut même pas le temps de protester. Je le ferai.

— Nagisa, mon petit, dit la vieille femme en se tournant vers son apprenti. Viens par ici.

L'enfant s'approcha à tous petits pas de Kiba, comme s'il en était effrayé. Il s'accroupit près de lui et lui tendit la tasse. Kiba s'en saisit et plongea son regard dans le liquide rouge et épais. Il avait cru, un instant, qu'il aurait la couleur et la texture du sang, mais le breuvage ressemblait plutôt à un drôle de jus de framboises. L'odeur étrange qu'il avait sentie dans la maison et sur Nagisa s'en dégageait, plus forte que jamais. Mais même à quelques centimètres de la tasse, il n'arrivait pas à la définir de façon satisfaisante. À chaque inhalation, le parfum changeait du tout au tout et les vertiges revenaient, de plus en plus forts. C'était comme si l'odeur s'échappait et tentait de se dissimuler en se déguisant. Pourtant, en arrière-fond, subsistait toujours cette même note amère, trop puissante pour être cachée.

— Buvez sans crainte, mon garçon, l'encouragea Dame Tsukokami. Il vous faudra vider cette tasse avant de pouvoir passer à la prochaine étape.

Kiba lança un regard à Naruto, qui semblait tout aussi désemparé que lui. Il reporta son attention sur la tasse et, sans se donner le temps de réfléchir, la but d'un seul trait. Ce n'était pas aussi mauvais que ce qu'il avait craint. En vérité, ce n'était pas très différent d'un thé plutôt léger. Quand il eut terminé, il ne se passa rien. Il avait pensé s'endormir immédiatement, ou se sentir étrange, étourdi, nauséeux mais rien de tout cela ne se produisit. A la place, il se leva et se tourna vers Dame Tsukokami.

— Allez, passons à la suite, déclara-t-il, décidé.

Un sourire bienveillant se dessina sur les lèvres de la vieille femme. D'un geste de la main, elle invita Nagisa à prendre en charge la suite du rituel. Il obtempéra et guida Kiba jusque dans le jardin.

— Akamaru… Mon chien…

— Vous devez être seul dans le jardin, dit Nagisa d'une voix égale en le poussant du plat de la main. C'est essentiel à la réussite du rituel.

Ils traversèrent le jardin jusqu'à une grande porte rouge. Elle était gigantesque, assez large pour laisser passer au moins quinze hommes côte à côte, et ornée de bas-reliefs dorés. Dragons et démons sculptés s'affrontaient sur les lourds panneaux de bois, alors que des hommes, tout en bas, les observaient dans un mélange de crainte et d'admiration. Mais ce qui retint le plus l'attention de Kiba fut l'hirondelle, gravée juste à la hauteur de son regard. C'était un détail si étrange dans son insignifiance qu'il ne put s'empêcher de longuement l'observer, ce petit oiseau si fragile au milieu du champ de bataille. Il le fixa si intensément qu'il crut même, un instant, le voir bouger.

— Vous devrez passer la nuit dans le jardin, pour vous purifier, expliqua Nagisa. Vous serez alors prêt à aller chercher l'Élixir de Vie.

Il posa la main sur la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même dans un mouvement fluide, sans un seul grincement. Derrière se trouvait ce que Kiba prit d'abord pour un grand verger mais qui, après une inspection plus poussée, ne contenait qu'une seule espèce d'arbre, aux énormes fleurs blanches. Il s'avança de quelques pas pour mieux les examiner, mais s'aperçut rapidement que Nagisa ne le suivait plus.

— Je n'ai pas le droit d'entrer dans le jardin, expliqua-t-il face au regard interrogatif de Kiba. C'est un chemin que vous devez faire seul. Je viendrai vous chercher demain matin.

Sur ces mots, il referma les portes et Kiba se retrouva complètement seul. Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, il s'avança vers les arbres afin d'en examiner les fleurs si étranges. Elles étaient blanches, aux extrémités d'un rose pâle de fleur de cerisier. Contrairement aux fleurs que Kiba avait l'habitude de voir, celles-ci étaient en forme de trompettes ou de jupes évasées au niveau des chevilles, comme en portaient les filles l'été. Ces drôles de cornets, aussi gros que sa main, tombaient vers le sol, lourds sur leurs branches fines et tendres. Il en prit un, laissa courir ses doigts le long des pétales, solides et fermes sous ses doigts, et plongea son nez dans la corolle. Il sentit d'abord une rose, puis une jonquille et enfin, une pivoine avant que l'odeur ne change encore. C'était cela que l'on avait dû lui donner à boire dans la maison.

Partout, ces arbres étaient partout autour de lui. Il n'avait comme abri que les larges feuilles et une minuscule maisonnette dans laquelle était installée une couchette, à peine assez grande pour pouvoir s'y allonger. Il pouvait boire dans un ruisseau pas plus large que son bras et une corbeille de fruits avait été déposée sur la couchette.

Après avoir fait un tour du verger, puis encore un autre, Kiba finit par s'asseoir sur la couchette. Sans Akamaru à ses côtés, il s'ennuyait et le temps lui paraissait long d'autant plus qu'il avait l'impression de ne réussir qu'à perdre son temps et qu'il pouvait très bien être trop tard pour sauver Neji.

A partir du moment où Neji lui revint à l'esprit, il fut impossible de le chasser et les heures n'en passèrent que plus lentement. Il le revoyait sur son lit d'hôpital, avec tous ces tuyaux, ces aiguilles et ces bandelettes couvertes d'inscriptions. Il revoyait son teint cireux, ses yeux cernés et le creux de son bras où la perfusion avait laissé une marque violacée. Tout cela à cause de cette maudite marque !

A cette pensée, Kiba se leva. Il avait besoin de bouger, d'évacuer la fureur qui l'envahissait tout à coup.

Le ciel était couvert, mais il faisait chaud. Très chaud. Le temps était lourd et ne tarderait pas à virer à l'orage. Au-dessus du jardin, les nuages étaient noirs, la lumière qui filtrait au travers blafarde et sans vie. Les arbres commencèrent à suinter un liquide clair, semblable à de la lymphe. Kiba n'y prêta pas attention. La colère et l'agitation lui avaient donné soif. Il suait à grosses gouttes, mais sa bouche et sa gorge étaient sèches comme un jour sans pluie à Suna. Il se précipita sur le ruisseau et avala plusieurs grosses gorgées d'eau, sans effet. La chaleur était toujours écrasante et la soif le tenaillait. Il retira son manteau, qu'il jeta près de la couchette, et alla s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre ombragé. Il passa sa main dans la lymphe qui coulait de l'écorce fine des arbres, dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse le rafraîchir mais, quand il regarda sur ses doigts ce qu'il avait récolté, le liquide clair était devenu rouge et dégageait l'odeur métallique du sang frais. Kiba eut un mouvement de recul et courut immédiatement rincer sa main souillée dans le cours d'eau. Pourtant, quand il revint inspecter le tronc de l'arbre, celui-ci était complètement sec.

— Tu resteras ici pour la soirée, déclara Nagisa d'un ton égal en invitant Naruto à entrer. Nous t'apporterons un repas plus tard.

Avant que Naruto ait pu répondre, le shoji se referma d'un coup sec, écrasant presque la queue d'Akamaru qui se réfugia sur le futon plié en couinant.

La chambre de six tatamis, située au premier étage d'une maison en plein centre du village, était d'un style parfaitement traditionnel, qu'on ne trouvait plus guère que dans les coins reculés. Les murs étaient écrus, rehaussés de boiseries claires qui avaient grand besoin d'être cirées. Quatre coussins étaient disposés autour d'une table chauffante dont on avait retiré la couverture et une commode basse était appuyée contre le mur du fond, en dessous de la fenêtre.

Naruto s'assit en tailleur sur le sol rugueux, les bras croisés. Il avait à peine pu protester quand Kiba était parti sans se retourner. C'était vraiment à croire qu'il n'existait pas…

— Non mais, qu'est-ce qui lui prend franchement ? maugréa-t-il pour lui-même.

Akamaru releva la tête et jappa plaintivement. Lui non plus n'avait pas compris que son maître l'abandonne comme cela, alors qu'ils avaient toujours tout fait ensemble.

— Je ne sais pas quelle mouche l'a piqué, lança Naruto à l'adresse du petit chien, mais il est vraiment bizarre…

Il allait continuer mais, se rappelant qu'il parlait à un chien qui n'allait de toute façon pas lui répondre, il préféra se taire avant de passer pour un idiot. Il s'allongea, la tête sur un coussin, fixant le plafond peint dans le même ton beige pâle que le reste de la pièce.

Il savait que Kiba devait réussir l'épreuve seul. La vieille le lui avait expliqué assez clairement quand il avait tenté d'entrer dans le jardin. Il frissonna en repensant à cette main aux doigts crochus qui avait enserré son poignet avec une force incroyable, alors qu'il avançait d'un pas ferme sur les traces de Kiba. Il s'était arrêté net quand un ongle pointu avait commencé à s'insinuer dans sa chair. Il n'allait pas se mentir : cet endroit lui fichait la trouille. Tout semblait étrange, des habitants aux bâtiments, et surtout cette vieille et son apprenti. Mais il se rendait aussi compte que c'était une épreuve par laquelle ils devaient passer pour sauver Neji.

Tout de même, c'était étrange, n'arrêtait-il pas de se dire. Il aurait cru les deux ninjas en des termes plus… distants. Si quelqu'un s'en était pris à Sakura de la même façon que Neji s'en était pris à Hinata, il aurait été plus hésitant à aller lui sauver la vie. Mais, conclut-il finalement, peut-être que Kiba faisait tout cela pour Hinata. Ils étaient assez proches tous les deux, il était même possible qu'il ait des sentiments pour elle.

Il se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. La grande place était déserte, à l'exception d'un chat tigré qui traversait jusqu'à sa maison. Il avançait au petit trot, évitant soigneusement le puits au centre et accéléra le pas quand Akamaru, qui avait rejoint Naruto, aboya furieusement.

En se retournant pour trouver de quoi s'occuper, Naruto vit que le bandeau de Sasuke était tombé au sol quand son sac s'était renversé. Il l'emmenait partout depuis qu'il avait réussi à persuader Kakashi de le lui rendre. À vrai dire, ce n'était probablement pas une très bonne idée mais la présence de ce bandeau le rassurait. Elle lui donnait un objectif tangible, lui permettait de ne pas oublier pourquoi il attendait jour après jour le retour de Jiraiya.

Il le ramassa et passa le doigt le long de l'entaille sur le métal. Il lui faudrait encore du temps avant de pouvoir ramener Sasuke à Konoha. Serrant le poing sur son nouveau fardeau, il se fit une nouvelle fois le serment de devenir plus fort, encore plus fort. Assez fort pour vaincre son ami, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps de revenir.

— Bon, allez, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, dit-il finalement. On va aller voir Kiba.

Akamaru aboya, enthousiaste. Debout au milieu de la pièce, Naruto réfléchit. Il ne pourrait sans doute pas sortir par la porte de devant et, s'il sortait par la fenêtre, on ne manquerait pas de le remarquer aussi. Mais s'il faisait les deux…

Oui, cela pourrait marcher. En quelques secondes, un clone parfait apparut dans un nuage de fumée. Il se dirigea vers la porte, pendant que le véritable Naruto, accompagné d'Akamaru, s'apprêtait à enjamber la fenêtre.

Nagisa tournait au coin du couloir quand la copie sortit de la chambre.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers le ninja.

— Eh bien… j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

— Je vois. Suis-moi.

Nagisa et le clone disparurent rapidement. Quand il fut sûr de n'entendre plus aucun bruit de pas, Naruto ouvrit la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas bien haut, et il avait repéré un toit par lequel il pourrait passer pour plus de discrétion. Mais à peine avait-il posé un pied sur le cadre pour prendre appui que Nagisa surgit devant lui. Il semblait flotter dans l'air, ses cheveux raides s'agitant autour de son visage comme autant de serpents, ses yeux noirs maintenant complètement blancs et dont émanait une lueur inquiétante.

— Je pensais pourtant que tu aurais la sagesse de te tenir tranquille, vociféra-t-il en levant le bras.

Naruto tenta de se mettre en garde, mais fut pris de cours par la vitesse exceptionnelle de l'enfant, qui se contenta de lui toucher le front du bout de l'index. Naruto eut à peine le temps de se sentir basculer, avant que les ténèbres ne l'entourent.

Il faisait chaud. L'air ondulait au-dessus du sol comme en pleine canicule. Kiba, allongé au sol, avait renoncé à étancher sa soif. Les yeux plongés dans les nuages noirs, il tentait d'apaiser sa colère. Nagisa avait parlé de purification, alors, s'était-il dit, peut-être pourrait-il sortir plus rapidement en atteignant une sorte de paix intérieure. Il s'efforça de ne penser qu'à des événements heureux : le jour où il avait reçu Akamaru, sa première mission réussie, les bêtises qu'il avait faites à l'Académie, mais aucune d'entre elles ne restait intacte bien longtemps. Peu à peu, le bonheur fugace laissait place aux conséquences : les engueulades, les missions ratées, les catastrophes. Le sourire du villageois heureux d'avoir son champ labouré malgré son mal de dos s'effaçait et apparaissait à la place le visage tordu de cette jeune femme étendue au fond du gouffre, la tête renversée, les yeux et la bouche grand ouverts. On ne les avait pas prévenus, rien n'était de leur faute, avait assuré Kurenaï, après s'être débarrassée des mercenaires envoyés après eux. Mais de leur faute ou pas, la plaie était bien là, la culpabilité les rongeait toujours sans qu'ils n'en disent un mot. Puis, sur la vision d'un tout jeune Akamaru, qui tenait lové dans les mains jointes d'un enfant, se superposa l'image de Sakon et Ukon toisant l'animal et son maître.

Puis, Kiba ne parvint plus à endiguer le flot d'images qui lui venaient. Elles arrivaient, toutes en même temps, comme un fleuve qui déborde et détruit tout dans un torrent d'eaux boueuses. Les souvenirs affluaient, en même temps que des images qu'il savait n'avoir pas vues. Des images de sa sœur, en proie aux loups d'un clan rival, alors qu'elle était tout juste sortie de l'académie. Il la voyait au milieu de la meute, des crocs acérés lui pénétrant la chair, lui arrachant la peau, pour ne laisser qu'une masse sanguinolente qui avait ensuite passé deux semaines à l'hôpital avant de retrouver forme humaine. Kiba n'avait jamais été témoin de cet incident. On lui avait raconté plus tard, mais lui ne s'en souvenait pas. Pourtant, en cet instant, c'était si clair dans son esprit qu'il aurait pu tout aussi bien être l'un des loups.

Il vit Hinata, allongée sur les dalles crasseuses de la salle d'examen, sa bouche aux lèvres gonflées par la douleur laissant goutter du sang juste au-dessus de celui que Kiba avait versé quelques minutes plus tôt. Devant elle, Neji était retenu par une demi-douzaine de Jônins, statique et plein d'une haine non-dissimulée.

Ce visage déformé par la colère laissa place à un sourire vaincu. Son bandeau frontal était tombé, ses cheveux détachés tombaient sur ses épaules meurtries. Son ventre, au niveau du rein, était transpercé de part en part par une longue flèche dorée.

 _Et tout ça pour quoi ?_ furent les seules pensées de Kiba.

Il tourna la tête et son regard rencontra deux pieds chaussés de sandales de ninja. Ces pieds étaient rattachés à des jambes, couvertes par un short blanc et un torse vêtu de bleu marine. Deux grands yeux noirs l'observaient avec dédain.

— Tout ça pour quoi, hein ? cracha Kiba à l'intrus.

Sasuke, immobile, se contenta de fourrer ses mains au fond de ses poches, sans se défaire de son air méprisant.

— Lève-toi si tu veux t'adresser à moi.

— Peut-être bien que j'ai pas envie de me lever pour toi. Si j'avais su ce qui se passerait ce jour-là…

— Quoi, tu aurais refusé ?

— Non, mais j'aurais empêché Neji de partir. Tout ça, c'est entièrement ta faute.

— Oh, voilà que ça recommence. Neji ceci, Neji cela. Est-ce que c'est de ma faute aussi si tu es pédé ? Tant qu'à tout me mettre sur le dos…

— Répète ça ?

Kiba s'était redressé et faisait maintenant face à Sasuke, qui était nonchalamment appuyé contre un arbre, sa crinière bleu nuit entourée par les fleurs blanches.

— Oh, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Tu en pinces pour lui depuis cette fois, à côté de la rivière.

Il ricana. Kiba, le poing serré, s'efforçait de l'écouter sans réagir. Comment avait-il pu apprendre tout cela ?

— Tu as peur, hein ? C'est pour ça que tu n'oses même pas te l'avouer à toi-même et que je dois être là maintenant à faire tout le boulot à ta place, alors que ça me fait bien chier, figure-toi. Tous les jours, tu te chies dessus à l'idée que ça se sache, à l'idée que lui le sache. Parce que, même si personne n'en parle, tu sais très bien ce qui leur arrive, aux types comme toi. Aux adultères, aux travelos et aux pédés…

Il avait appuyé sur ce dernier mot avec une grimace de dégoût amusé, comme un enfant qui triture du bout d'un bâton la carcasse d'un animal au ventre gonflé par la décomposition.

— La ferme…

— En fait, ce qui te fait le plus peur, ce n'est pas qu'il te rejette, pas vrai ? Ça, tu y survivrais. Mais s'il partageait tes sentiments, là, ce serait la véritable catastrophe. Ce serait un tel bonheur, un bonheur sans faille, sans limite… jusqu'au jour où il ne serait plus là quand tu rentrerais à la maison. On te dirait qu'il a mystérieusement disparu au cours d'une mission délicate. Mais toi, tu le saurais, que ce ne sont que des mensonges. Tout le monde saurait que ce ne sont que des mensonges, mais personne ne dirait rien. Certains seraient même contents qu'on se soit enfin débarrassé de l'abomination que vous représentiez. Et toi, tu vivrais avec le poids de la peur sur tes épaules, chaque jour, jusqu'à ce que ce soit enfin ton tour. Et puis, tu ouvrirais les yeux une nuit, juste à temps pour voir un ninja masqué glisser un sac sur ta tête…

— La ferme !

Cette fois, Kiba ne tint plus. Il sortit un kunai de sa pochette et le lança de toutes ses forces en direction de Sasuke.

— À qui tu parles, Kiba ? demanda une voix dans son dos.

Il se retourna brusquement. Naruto se tenait dans les buissons près du mur qui entourait le jardin. Il s'épousseta et se dirigea vers Kiba. Celui-ci se tourna vers l'arbre sur lequel était appuyé Sasuke. La lame du kunai était fichée dans le tronc, mais personne ne se trouvait aux alentours.

— A personne. Enfin, j'ai cru voir quelqu'un… Ce n'est rien.

— Mouais... si tu le dis. Tout va bien ?

— Ça va. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

— Je venais voir comment tu allais. Il me fout la trouille, ce village, surtout depuis que la nuit est tombée.

— Comment ça, la nuit est tombée ? L'après-midi commence à peine…

Kiba eut un frisson et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Les étoiles brillaient, vives sur leur toile noire, à demi-éclipsées par la lueur pâle de la lune gibbeuse.

— De... depuis quand ? balbutia-t-il en allant chercher sa veste.

— Deux ou trois heures, à peu près. Tu es vraiment certain que tout va bien ?

— Oui. Je vais bien. Je me sens bien. Je n'ai même plus soif… Comment tu as fait pour entrer ?

— Je suis passé par-dessus ce mur. Il ne faut pas que je reste trop longtemps ou ils vont remarquer que je suis parti. J'ai laissé un clone dans la maison où ils m'ont enfermé, mais j'ai peur que ça ne les trompe pas longtemps.

— On t'a enfermé ? Et Akamaru ?

— Oui. Akamaru est avec moi. Oui, on est enfermés. Enfin... pas vraiment enfermés. Je peux sortir si je veux, mais Nagisa est à la porte pour me surveiller. Je serais bien resté, mais ils commençaient à me faire flipper à chanter, alors j'ai distrait Nagisa avec un clone et je suis sorti par la fenêtre.

— C'est… étonnamment malin de ta part, dis donc.

— Eh, j'aime pas beaucoup ce que tu sous-entends, là ! Je te signale que j'essaie de t'aider !

— Ouais, ça va. Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans le village ?

Naruto fit quelques pas dans le jardin avant de répondre. Il toucha du bout des doigts les fleurs blanches en forme de cornet, qui s'étaient mises à briller d'une phosphorescence naturelle. Elles paraissaient encore plus lourdes sur leurs branches, dans la pénombre. Elles flottaient au-dessus du sol, luttant contre la gravité.

— S'il descend vers un monde sans précédent, lui, c'est à contre-cœur, assurément, dit Naruto, le dos tourné à Kiba.

— Quoi ? répondit Kiba à mi-voix.

— Avec une jeune fille d'un monde abandonné… les petits secrets de la vie quotidienne ou bien encore un fragment de désir.

Il parlait rapidement, comme dans ses pensées, mâchant la moitié de ses mots. Kiba ne dit rien et attendit la suite. Il avait déjà entendu ces mots quelque part, mais où ?

— Riche odeur de pain ou d'autrui. Et pourtant… ce monde et l'autre fut facile. Âme sombre, décombres fumantes. Un jeune homme se fut enfui… Ce fut alors son monde à lui qui lui fut dérobé. La foule, où parmi elle radieuse une jeune fille… ne peut de son cœur faire vibrer aucune corde.

Ses paroles se firent de plus en plus vives, jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un mélange de mots sans rapport les uns avec les autres. Pourtant, Kiba était de plus en plus certain d'avoir déjà entendu cela avant.

— Caresses… décider de son âme… perdu toute raison… raison de mourir… un monde sans précédent… dix ans durant… sa faim aspire… amour… effacé… lui qui a connu la honte*

Il se tut. Resta, pour quelques secondes, silencieux, immobile.

— Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda finalement Kiba.

— Quoi ? Rien du tout...

— Mais si, ce que tu viens de dire, là, à l'instant. Le monde sans précédent, la jeune fille… D'où tu tiens ça ?

— J'ai vraiment rien dit du tout. Tu as dû rêver. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu es vraiment bizarre, toi aussi…

— Bon, soupira Kiba, comme tu voudras… Si tu me disais plutôt ce qui se passe au village ?

— Tu te souviens de l'espèce de trou dans le sol qu'on a vu en arrivant ? À la tombée de la nuit, tout le monde s'y est rassemblé. Ils ont allumé un grand feu et la vieille s'est assise devant. Depuis, elle n'a pas bougé et ils ont tous commencé à chanter ensemble. Il y en a qui ont parlé d'ouvrir la porte de la montagne. C'était franchement trop bizarre. Du coup, je me suis dit que j'allais te prévenir.

— Tu penses que c'est là-bas que je vais aller demain ? C'est une source, alors, peut-être qu'elle est dans la montagne. Ce serait logique, après tout.

— Oui, sans doute. En tout cas, j'espère que ça pourra t'aider.

— J'espère aussi. Veille sur Akamaru, s'il te plaît.

— Je le ferai. Mais, toi, réussis l'épreuve demain.

— J'y compte bien.

Naruto s'éclipsa ensuite rapidement et repartit comme il était venu. Par-delà le mur, l'horizon était en feu.

Kiba s'allongea sur sa couchette. Il n'était plus en colère, il était las. Son corps était lourd, il pouvait à peine bouger la main. Il ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux et ne les rouvrit plus jusqu'à l'aube.

* Il s'agit d'extraits du poème « S'il descend vers un monde sans précédent » de Yoshimoto Takaaki.


	6. Chapter 6

— C'est l'heure, déclara une voix monocorde.

Kiba se réveilla doucement, soulevant une paupière, puis l'autre. La nuit avait été agitée, remplie de rêves sans aucun sens, d'images incongrues et de mauvais augures. S'il avait été superstitieux, Kiba serait parti du village sur le champ. Mais la détermination l'emportait sur la peur et il suivit Nagisa sans un mot.

Il devait être au moins dix heures du matin. Tous les habitants s'étaient rassemblés sur la grande place du village. Ils se turent en voyant Kiba arriver. Nagisa l'accompagna jusqu'au centre, devant le puits entouré de pierre. Il n'était pas si profond que Kiba l'avait imaginé à peine un mètre du sol jusqu'au fond, à peu près autant de diamètre. Il était rempli de charbons ardents qui dégageaient une douce chaleur en ce matin plutôt frais.

Deux sièges avaient été disposés face à face, à un bord et l'autre. Dame Tsukokami était assise en tailleur sur l'un d'entre eux et, après une invitation silencieuse de Nagisa, Kiba en fit de même. L'enfant alla ensuite rejoindre Naruto, qui se trouvait dans la foule, accompagné d'Akamaru. Kiba leur adressa à tous les deux un sourire rassurant avant de reporter son attention sur la vieille femme.

— Bienvenue, ninja de Konoha, dit-elle d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que tout le monde l'entende. Tu es sur le point d'accéder à l'Élixir de Vie. Mais d'abord, tu devras prouver que tu t'en montres digne. Es-tu toujours sûr de ta décision ?

— Certain.

— Dans ce cas, ramasse ce qui se trouve devant toi.

Kiba obtempéra. Sur le rebord du puits, se trouvait ce qui ressemblait à de la jaspe. La pierre lisse, d'un rouge profond, faisait environ la taille de sa paume, et semblait avoir été d'un ovale parfait avant d'avoir été cassée en deux dans le sens de la longueur. Bien qu'elle ait été à proximité des braises, elle n'était pas chaude du tout, et Kiba la serra au creux de sa paume.

Pendant ce temps, la vieille femme prit devant elle un flacon de verre et deux autres pierres, rouges elles aussi mais d'aspect plus rugueux.

— Garde-la en ta possession, ordonna-t-elle en joignant les mains, ne la lâche surtout pas. Tu en auras besoin pour compléter l'épreuve. Maintenant, suis-moi.

Elle se leva, Kiba l'imita. Elle le conduisit, par un chemin étroit mais bien entretenu, vers une ouverture dans le flanc de la montagne. Là, se trouvaient des escaliers sombres, qui descendaient vers les profondeurs. Dame Tsukokami empoigna la lanterne à huile qui se trouvait près de l'entrée et l'alluma.

— Descendons.

Les marches étaient abruptes, et l'humidité les avaient rendues glissantes. Kiba passa alors son bras sous celui de Dame Tsukokami, pour l'aider dans sa descente. Ils avancèrent longtemps, très longtemps. Si longtemps que Kiba en perdit le compte des marches.

— Merci de ton aide, jeune homme. Nous arrivons presque en bas, je me débrouillerai pour la suite.

La voix n'était plus celle d'une vieille dame elle était devenue claire et mélodieuse. Kiba se tourna vers Dame Tsukokami et dut se retenir à la paroi pour ne pas glisser dans sa surprise. À côté de lui, se trouvait une jeune femme qui ne devait pas être plus vieille que Hana. Sa peau était nette, lisse, sans aucune tâche pour trahir son âge, ses cheveux noirs, épais et brillants, ses yeux ronds et alertes, son corps ferme et agile.

— Tu constateras qu'il se passe des choses étranges en ces lieux, expliqua-t-elle devant l'expression interdite de Kiba. Les pouvoirs de la source sont grands et multiples, autant que ceux de son gardien.

Kiba n'eut pas le temps de poser des questions sur ce gardien. Ils débouchèrent sur une immense salle souterraine. Le plafond, situé à une centaine de mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes, était couvert de stalactites, qui gouttaient en une légère bruine en bas. La grotte couvrait une surface gigantesque, mais était complètement vide, à l'exception d'une source, du côté opposé à la sortie. C'était un simple trou dans la paroi, par lequel s'écoulait, dans un bassin creusé par l'érosion, un liquide clair. Kiba s'en approcha. Au-dessus de la source, une encoche avait été pratiquée. La pierre qu'il avait ramassée au bord du puits y serait rentrée parfaitement, s'il n'en avait pas manqué la moitié.

— Est-ce que tu comprends maintenant ? demanda Dame Tsukokami en s'asseyant sur un rocher non loin.

— Il me faut l'autre moitié.

— Tout juste. En l'état, l'eau de cette source n'est pas différente de n'importe quelle autre. Ce n'est qu'une fois la pierre reconstituée et placée ici que ses facultés miraculeuses se révèlent.

— Dans ce cas… dites-moi où trouver le morceau qui manque.

Dame Tsukokami pointa l'index derrière Kiba.

— C'est à lui qu'il faudra le prendre.

Kiba se retourna vivement. Personne n'avait jamais réussi cette épreuve, il ne devait pas sous-estimer son ennemi.

Il avait prévu d'attaquer le premier, toutes griffes dehors, dès qu'il verrait son adversaire. Mais il ne bougea pas, malgré sa détermination.

Devant lui se trouvait une copie parfaite de lui-même. Même taille, même visage, mêmes expressions. Ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, parfaitement synchronisés.

— Tu as peur, Kiba ? demanda l'autre.

— D'une vulgaire technique de métamorphose ? Jamais de la vie.

Même s'il devait avouer avoir été surpris dans un premier temps, en grande partie à cause de son extrême nervosité, il se rendait compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un subterfuge de débutant pour tenter de le dérouter.

— Une métamorphose ? Tu te doutes que c'est plus compliqué que cela.

Lentement, le double sortit un kunai, immédiatement imité par Kiba. Mais, au lieu d'attaquer, il porta la lame au creux de sa main et appuya jusqu'à faire couler un peu de sang. À cet instant, Kiba ressentit un picotement exactement au même endroit. Il regarda sa paume et constata qu'une coupure y était apparue.

— Il a compris, on dirait. Si on continuait ?

Il recommença, en pressant cette fois-ci la lame sur son poignet. Le sang jaillit des deux plaies, brûlant sur les peaux refroidies par l'humidité. Il fallait arrêter cela, mais l'adversaire était trop loin de Kiba pour qu'il puisse l'attaquer de front. Pas le choix, alors… Le ninja serra le poing et, sans hésiter, s'asséna un violent coup au visage. Il n'avait pas frappé aussi fort qu'il l'aurait voulu – jamais facile de se faire mal, c'est vrai –, mais ses phalanges et sa joue brûlaient et pulsaient sous la douleur.

— Bordel, ça fait mal ! s'écria-t-il en crachant un peu de sang, un sourire carnassier au bout des lèvres.

— T'es vraiment barge, toi ! cria l'autre, aussi amusé qu'il était scandalisé.

Il était courbé, plié en deux par la surprise et la souffrance. C'était le moment. Il bondit et se précipita, mais le gardien parvint à l'éviter.

— Raté ! fanfaronna-t-il en se redressant.

— Que tu crois…

Kiba brandit la pochette et le kunaï qu'il avait réussi à subtiliser. Avec l'aide de Hinata, il avait appris à voler toutes sortes de choses en combat rapproché, juste par plaisir d'importuner Shino, qui avait du mal à suivre au corps à corps. Il jeta la sacoche au loin, reprenant appui sur ses pieds, prêt à foncer de nouveau.

— Pas mal, je suis impressionné.

— Allez, file-moi ce caillou, maintenant. Si tu veux résister, sache que je me suis déjà poignardé dans le ventre, dans une situation comme celle-là, et que je n'hésiterai pas à recommencer si ça peut me faire gagner du temps…

— Pas si vite, interrompit le double en se redressant. Peut-être pouvons-nous trouver un terrain d'entente. Vois-tu, je tiens à l'Élixir de Vie. Il est à moi, il m'appartient. Mais, comme je suis quelqu'un de gentil…

Il se leva et essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre. Son image commençait peu à peu à s'estomper, révélant une silhouette noire et sans visage. Voyant qu'il perdait le contrôle, il secoua la tête et ses formes se précisèrent de nouveau.

— Tu ne repartiras pas les mains vides. Je peux te donner ce que tu veux, tout ce que tu veux. J'ai dans cette montagne des salles encore plus grandes que celles-là, remplies d'or et de pierres précieuses. Prends tout ce que tu veux, c'est à toi. Regarde.

Il leva un bras vers la paroi la plus proche. Une boule lumineuse se forma au creux de sa main, et il la projeta dans le grand mur de pierre, qui explosa sous l'impact. Une fissure s'ouvrit, béante, et cracha un flot discontinu de bijoux et autres pierreries. Kiba, qui avait reculé pour se protéger des débris, observa, perplexe, la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Le double s'avança jusqu'à l'amoncellement de richesses, en ramassa une poignée, et se tourna de nouveau vers Kiba.

— J'ai dans cette main suffisamment pour vivre dix vies dans le luxe. Prends ce que tu veux. Remplis tes poches. L'Elixir est la seule chose qui me maintient en vie et je ne peux le boire que quand un étranger descend ici pour le rituel. Je n'ai pas besoin de toutes ces choses alors, si tu veux, prends tout. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi. Donne-moi ta moitié de la gemme et je te laisserai partir avec tout ce que tu veux.

Sa voix était plaintive, geignarde il semblait vraiment penser tout ce qu'il racontait. Kiba ne savait pas comment réagir. D'un côté, l'offre semblait sincère, même de la part d'un être si étrange et, de l'autre, il ne pouvait l'accepter. Même avec tout l'or du monde, il ne pourrait pas soigner Neji. C'est de l'Élixir dont il avait besoin et rien ne pouvait le détourner de sa mission. Mais ce double, cette créature, semblait si seul qu'il avait des scrupules à lui prendre la seule chose dont sa vie dépendait.

— Eh bien, dit-il, prudent, c'est très généreux de votre part, mais ce n'est pas ce que je suis venu chercher ici. J'ai vraiment besoin de l'Élixir, je dois le ramener à Konoha. Sinon, mon ami va mourir. Laissez-moi juste en prendre une bouteille, je vous laisserai prendre ce que vous voulez après. Vous avez raison, on n'a pas besoin de se battre.

Le double lâcha ce qu'il tenait et resta un instant immobile, les sourcils froncés, la tête légèrement penchée, tel un chiot perplexe.

— Je ne comprends pas… murmura-t-il d'une voix si étouffée que Kiba faillit ne pas l'entendre.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de lui expliquer la situation, Kiba vit trois longs bras noirs fondre sur lui. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu penser à la technique de manipulation des ombres de Shikamaru, mais ces membres-là, tentaculaires, étaient bel et bien solides. Deux d'entre eux empoignèrent Kiba et la troisième main lui attrapa le visage, l'englobant entièrement comme pour l'étouffer. Alors qu'il se débattait, il vit l'autre s'approcher.

— Ne bouge pas, je veux juste comprendre. Ça ne fera pas mal.

Les doigts de la main qui lui couvrait le visage s'insinuèrent dans sa bouche, jusqu'au fond de sa gorge et Kiba se débattit de plus belle. Il ne pouvait plus respirer et sentait de minuscules fibres envahir toute sa tête. Elles remontèrent jusqu'à son crâne, pénétrèrent chaque repli de son cerveau. Il les sentait, chacune, individuellement, s'enfoncer entre les plis spongieux, alors qu'elles se frayaient un chemin à l'intérieur de son esprit. Les souvenirs défilaient à une vitesse folle devant ses yeux, avançaient, revenaient, repassaient au ralenti. Après un moment, même dans le brouillard de la semi-conscience dans lequel il se trouvait, il devint clair que son adversaire fouillait dans sa mémoire à la recherche de réponses. Les fibres épineuses s'enfonçaient dans la paroi de sa gorge, dans ses joues, derrière ses yeux. Il essaya, en vain, de s'agripper au membre intrus pour l'arracher, mais le manque d'oxygène le privait de ses forces. Ses mains glissèrent, ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps, tandis que seuls les bras ennemis le retenaient debout. Il tenta de se dégager une dernière fois, de mordre, même, avant que des taches noires envahissent sa vision et qu'il ne fut plus capable d'assembler deux pensées cohérentes.

La bouffée d'air qui suivit ne fut pas une libération, loin de là. Chaque molécule qui entrait dans ses poumons était une aiguille qui le transperçait.

Quand sa vision revint, il était au sol. Son visage était écrasé contre la pierre froide, trempé de l'eau qui s'écoulait le long des murs. Il mit plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir bouger de nouveau. Difficilement, il se redressa, la respiration saccadée, le crâne comme fendu de l'intérieur.

Son ennemi, lui, était immobile. Il s'était dissimulé dans un nuage noir et murmurait pour lui-même :

— Je vois… Je comprends… C'était donc cela…

Dame Tsukokami était toujours assise près de la source, sans se soucier de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle observait la scène comme on va voir un spectacle, avec un amusement non-dissimulé.

Puis, la brume noire autour du gardien s'affaissa. Alourdie, elle tomba à ses pieds et se dispersa. Quand il le vit, Kiba, qui avait empoigné son arme et s'apprêtait à reprendre les hostilités, lâcha son kunai. Son adversaire avait changé de tactique.

Du nuage sombre, qui de loin semblait avoir pris la consistance visqueuse de la mélasse, émergeait une forme humaine. Mais ce n'était plus une copie parfaite qui se tenait là quelques secondes auparavant. C'était une silhouette mince, au visage pâle encadré de cheveux raides. Kiba, toujours sur le qui-vive, sentit sa respiration se bloquer quelque part entre ses poumons et son nez quand il reconnut son visage il ne rêvait pas, c'était bien celui de Neji.

* * *

Dans le village, Naruto s'impatientait. L'épreuve avait commencé depuis vingt minutes et il ne s'était rien passé. D'abord, Kiba s'était assis et avait pris ce caillou, la vieille avait fait un drôle de signe de la main puis… plus rien. Kiba avait fermé les yeux et n'avait plus bougé. Pourtant, tous les villageois étaient restés, bien que la plupart se soient éloignés pour s'abriter à l'ombre des arbres et des porches. Naruto finit par les imiter et se réfugia entre deux maisons, là où se trouvaient Akamaru et Nagisa. Les traits fins et l'expression impassible de l'enfant n'étaient pas sans rappeler Haku à Naruto, mais il s'efforça de ne pas y penser. Le souvenir de la mort du jeune homme était déjà bien assez douloureux quand il n'était pas rattaché à celui de Sasuke, et la pénible constatation qu'il avait échoué dans sa mission. Il soupira. Ce n'était pas le moment, il fallait d'abord penser à Neji. Et plus ils perdaient de temps ainsi, plus grand était le risque d'échouer.

— Bon, alors, quand est-ce que ça commence ? lança-t-il à Nagisa.

— L'épreuve a déjà commencé, ninja de Konoha. Regarde. Ton ami est en plein combat.

Naruto se retourna et observa attentivement Kiba. La distance et le soleil rendaient l'exercice plus compliqué, mais il parvint tout de même à discerner les tremblements de ses mains et de ses lèvres.

— Et quoi ? C'est tout ? Je croyais qu'il devait descendre dans la montagne…

Nagisa ne se défit pas de son air égal et expliqua, comme s'il se fut agi d'une évidence :

— Il y est descendu, en quelque sorte. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu rester là. C'est Dame Tsukokami qui le guide, à présent. Elle le mènera jusqu'aux confins de son esprit. Ce n'est que là qu'il pourra remporter l'épreuve.

Naruto réfléchit longuement, repassant les mots de Nagisa encore et encore dans son esprit.

— Donc, c'est une sorte de genjutsu, c'est ça ?

— Oui et non. L'illusion n'est là que pour guider le prétendant au sein de son âme. Nous te scellerons la bouche quand tu sortiras d'ici, alors je peux bien t'expliquer l'essence-même de l'épreuve. Pour commencer, il faut que tu saches que la Source de Vie n'existe pas.


	7. Chapter 7

— Quoi ?! Alors, on a fait tout ça pour rien ?!

— Un instant, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Ce qu je veux dire, c'est qu'il n'existe pas de Source de Vie à laquelle on pourrait puiser indéfiniment. En fait, l'Élixir n'est jamais que de l'énergie vitale sous forme liquide.

Naruto s'était assis, fixant tour à tour Kiba et Nagisa.

— Cette énergie est complètement différente du chakra que vous, les ninjas, utilisez en combat. C'est une forme d'énergie qui est nourrie par les sentiments, par la volonté. C'est celle qui permet à chaque être de continuer à vivre jour après jour. Si ton ami réussit l'épreuve, cette énergie sera libérée et, par la pierre que tient ma maîtresse, se condensera et tombera dans la bouteille.

— Sinon ?

— Sinon toute cette énergie sera drainée et permettra à Dame Tsukokami de retrouver un peu de sa jeunesse. Le gardien lui proposera sans doute de renoncer. Peut-être essayera-t-il de marchander avec lui. Nous verrons bien si sa soif d'or est plus forte que son instinct de survie...

À ces mots, Naruto se tourna vivement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait cela. Parmi les villageois, certains chuchotaient entre eux et les avaient condamnés, entre autres, pour leur avidité. Naruto avait voulu leur demander de s'expliquer, mais ils se détournaient tous dès qu'ils le voyaient.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'on est là que pour l'argent, à la fin ?

— Quoi, ce n'est pas le cas ?

— Bien sûr que non !

Nagisa lui lança un regard perplexe.

— L'argent est l'un des grands interdits du ninja, expliqua-t-il en se souvenant des leçons de son mentor. Alors, pour quelqu'un comme moi, qui souhaite devenir Hokage, un jour, ce ne serait vraiment pas bien. Pour ce gros pervers de Jiraiya, pourquoi pas, mais moi...

— Mais alors... Qu'êtes-vous venus faire ici ?

— Non, non, non, répond à ma question d'abord ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense qu'on ne s'intéresse qu'à l'argent ?

Il croisa les bras et souffla fort, pour bien marquer son mécontentement. C'était déjà assez frustrant de devoir rester sans rien faire, sans que ne se rajoute le fait que tout le monde se méprenait sur leurs intentions.

— C'est tout simplement parce que l'Élixir de vie peut transformer n'importe quoi en or pur. Quelques gouttes dans une bassine d'eau et tout ce qui y sera plongé deviendra de l'or.

— Sérieux ?! s'exclama Naruto, abandonnant son air renfrogné.

— Oui. La plupart des gens viennent ici à la recherche de la fortune. Mais l'avidité ne suffit pas pour venir à bout du gardien. Je l'ai moi-même affronté quand j'étais petite, pour prouver que j'étais digne de l'enseignement de Dame Tsukokami. Même la plus forte des volontés ne peut triompher facilement de cette épreuve, alors un simple chasseur de trésor...

— Je vois... Attends, tu as dit « quand j'étais petite » ? Tu es une fille ?

— Oui.

— Ah, pourquoi je me trompe à chaque fois ?!

Naruto prit sa tête entre ses mains. Toute cette situation était complètement surréaliste, comme si la rencontre de Haku se reproduisait là, de façon aléatoire. C'était comme si l'univers avait décidé de lui rappeler que oui, Sasuke était parti et qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour le retenir. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant, alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour l'écarter de son esprit afin de se concentrer sur son entraînement ? Jiraiya le lui avait pourtant dit, avant de lui promettre de revenir bientôt, qu'il ne serait efficace que s'il réussissait à mettre sa frustration et son envie de retrouver Sasuke de côté, le temps de devenir plus fort. Il le lui avait dit comme s'il parlait d'expérience alors Naruto avait écouté, sans se rendre compte que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

— Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? demanda Nagisa une nouvelle fois.

— Un de nos amis est malade. On a besoin de l'Élixir pour effacer la marque qu'il porte ou il mourra.

L'expression de Nagisa changea, pour la première fois depuis que Naruto l'avait vue la veille. Elle fit enfin tomber ce masque d'indifférence quasi méprisante qui la faisait tant ressembler à certains ninjas que Naruto avait croisés sur son chemin.

— Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle finalement, le regard baissé, la bouche tordue. L'utilisation des sceaux inviolables est une chose horrible. J'espère que vous le sauverez, et que vous mettrez la main sur celui qui lui a fait cela.

* * *

L'ennemi n'avait pas fait un geste tant que Kiba ne se fut pas levé. Il attendait, s'habituait à son nouveau corps. Il pencha sa tête, fit craquer sa nuque.

— C'est bien que tu l'aies autant observé, dit-il en tapant le sol du bout du pied. Le processus est plus difficile quand la personne n'est pas devant moi, mais, grâce à toi, je devrais même réussir quelques techniques. Voyons ça.

Il leva la main, comme il l'avait fait précédemment, mais envoya cette fois la décharge d'énergie vers le plafond, avec une telle force que toute la montagne en fut secouée. Détachées par l'onde de choc, les stalactites se mirent à pleuvoir. Le gardien attendit qu'elles soient sur le point de le toucher pour faire émerger son chakra et tourbillonner sur lui-même, envoyant des éclats de pierre et de glace partout dans la grotte. Kiba eut le temps de réagir et put se relever juste assez pour se réfugier derrière un repli rocheux.

Ses poumons le faisaient encore souffrir et, sans Akamaru, il n'était pas à son avantage dans un combat. Toutes ses techniques étaient basées sur la coopération. Il pouvait combattre, il se débrouillerait, mais il ne pourrait pas se donner à fond. De toute façon, se dit-il en tentant de respirer normalement, avec un ennemi pareil, la solution ne sera pas la force. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra. Il devait vite trouver une solution pour prendre la seconde moitié de la pierre sans faire de mal à son adversaire. Il prit tout de même une pilule militaire, juste au cas où.

— Ha ! C'est vraiment génial, ce truc ! hurlait l'autre, extatique. Je me suis jamais senti aussi bien ! J'aimerais tellement pouvoir le garder, mais...

Avant que Kiba ait eu le temps de réagir, il alla ramasser le kunai logé entre deux roches.

— Kiba ! Allez, sors de là ! On a un petit travail à terminer !

Kiba s'exécuta, comprenant que la situation n'avancerait pas autrement. Le gardien tenait la lame sur l'intérieur de son avant-bras, prêt à l'entailler jusqu'au poignet au moindre mouvement suspect.

— Je n'ai jamais utilisé mon pouvoir sur quelqu'un d'aussi éloigné. À vrai dire, tous les autres avant toi m'auraient jeté leur propre mère en pâture si ça leur avait donné la moindre pépite d'or. Alors, je ne sais pas si ça marchera... On prend les paris ?

Il allait commencer à trancher quand il fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux qui le plia en deux. Entre chaque respiration, il haletait, criait, lançait des jurons et Kiba crut même qu'il allait tomber au sol. Pourtant, il finit par se relever, essuyant sa bouche d'une main qu'il leva ensuite pour la mettre en évidence.

— Il va falloir qu'on se dépêche, dit-il d'un air moquer en avisant ses doigts ensanglantés. Sinon, il va nous claquer dans les pattes avant qu'on termine.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que Kiba fondit sur lui. Dans cette situation, il n'avait qu'un avantage : il connaissait Neji mieux que son adversaire, et même au cas où ce dernier ait vraiment pris connaissance de tout, il restait Hinata. Avec Shino et Kurenaï, Kiba devait être celui qui connaissait le mieux les failles de sa technique. Tant que le copieur n'aurait pas l'habitude de ce corps, ces faiblesses seraient plus apparentes que jamais. La première était qu'il fallait aux Hyuga une réactivité à toute épreuve, parce que leur style reposait sur le corps à corps.

Kiba arriva au niveau de son ennemi. Son premier geste fut de reprendre le kunai et de l'abattre sur le gardien. Cependant, celui-ci, aussi nouveau qu'il était dans sa peau, restait rapide et parvint à attraper le poignet de Kiba, qu'il serra pour l'empêcher de repartir. Le ninja ne se résigna pas pour autant et tenta de le frapper de l'autre poing. Peine perdue, il fut arrêté de nouveau et ne put plus bouger du tout.

— C'est tout ce que peuvent faire les ninjas de Konoha ? Quelle tristesse pour un pays réputé si puissant...

Kiba ne releva pas la provocation et se contenta de sourire.

— Ça te fait rire ?

— Tu sais ce que c'est, ta plus grande faiblesse ?

— Quoi ?

— Tu n'es pas un ninja. Je suis sûr que même un première année de l'académie ne serait pas tombé dans un piège aussi grossier.

La deuxième faiblesse des Hyuga est qu'ils avaient tous des taches aveugles dans leur pupille. C'est pour cette raison que le clone que Kiba avait crée discrètement avant de sortir de sa cachette s'était déplacé, prenant les ombres de la caverne à son avantage et avait surgi dans le dos de l'adversaire pour le ceinturer. Kiba dégagea ses bras de la prise du gardien et recula d'un pas, le temps de reprendre son souffle d'un air satisfait. Tout avait été plus simple que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Oui, pensa-t-il en s'approchant de nouveau, après tout, ce n'est pas Neji. Ce n'est même pas un ninja. Je peux le battre.

Pour l'instant, il fallait trouver la pierre. Sans hésiter, Kiba fouilla méthodiquement chaque poche à la recherche de l'objet. Mais rien. Il n'y avait rien. Désespérément rien. L'autre le laissait faire sans résister, alors qu'il aurait très bien pu se défaire de l'emprise du clone. Il se contentait de rester debout et affichait un rictus à peine dissimulé.

— Tu ne la trouveras pas. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je n'avais pas prévu ça ?

Le clone s'évapora sans que Kiba sache ce qui l'avait frappé et le gardien s'échappa. Pourtant, au lieu de contre-attaquer, il resta devant Kiba et rassembla ses cheveux en une épaisse queue de cheval pour dégager sa nuque. Enfoncée dans la chair de son cou, la pierre rouge était traversée d'une lumière blanche qui la traversaient comme à travers des veines, pulsant au rythme effréné de son cœur. Elle était scellée sous la peau et un réseau de veines apparentes, rouges et palpitantes la tenait en place si bien qu'il apparut évident à Kiba qu'il ne pourrait la retirer sans causer des dommages considérables. Tant que son adversaire restait sous cette forme, il ne pourrait rien faire. Il plongea la main dans sa poche, vérifia que sa moitié de la pierre s'y trouvait encore et la serra au creux de sa paume. Il fallait trouver une solution, et vite !

— Allez, je n'ai plus envie de jouer, annonça le gardien. Finissons-en.

Avant que Kiba ait eu le temps de réagir, il vit son adversaire se mettre en position pour effectuer la technique des 64 points du Hakke. Il songea un instant à fuir, mais il était trop proche et il n'aurait pas le temps de s'éloigner suffisamment avant que l'autre lance sa technique. Il lui faudrait encaisser.

Il se crispa, respira à fond et le gardien attaqua. À la grande surprise de Kiba, les coups n'étaient pas forts, ils ne faisaient pas mal comme des coups de pied ou de poing. En vérité, ils étaient tout juste plus puissants que ceux de Hinata lorsqu'elle effectuait sa technique du poing souple. Cependant, le coup final le projeta lamentablement en arrière et il tomba sur le dos sans pouvoir se relever. Le gardien s'approcha de lui pour ramasser la moitié de pierre qui était tombée de sa poche.

— Non... protesta Kiba.

Mais le gardien avait été plus rapide. Il s'en saisit et la contempla un instant, un sourire satisfait au visage. Il porta ensuite la main à son cou pour récupérer l'autre moitié. Kiba, qui avait réussi à se redresser sur ses coudes, regardait la scène, impuissant. L'attaque qu'il venait d'essuyer l'avait privé pour un temps de sa capacité à se servir de son chakra et il n'était tout simplement pas assez en forme pour ne compter que sur le taijutsu. Petit à petit, sans bien comprendre pourquoi, il sentait ses forces l'abandonner, sensation qu'il n'avait jamais eue en se battant contre Hinata. La différence de niveau entre les deux ninjas était-elle vraiment si différente que cela ? Non, ce n'était pas contre Neji qu'il se battait, mais contre un imposteur. Il devait y avoir une autre explication.

Le gardien n'eut pas le temps de mener son projet à bien. Alors qu'il allait extraire la pierre, il se courba, comme frappé par une force invisible et cracha une grande quantité de sang devant lui. Puis, il s'écroula à terre, tordu de douleur. Cela donna à Kiba le temps de se relever. Il pouvait récupérer son bien, s'il arrivait à s'approcher suffisamment et à repartir rapidement. Il se campa sur ses pieds, courbé, presque à quatre pattes. Les effets du jutsu qu'il venait de subir étaient dévastateurs. Il venait d'être le témoin direct d'une technique dont il n'avait jamais qu'entendu parler et, dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait été impressionné.

Il bondit. La distance qui le séparait de son adversaire n'était pas énorme, mais le contrecoup des 64 points du Hakke l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Il reprit possession de la pierre tombée au sol plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Restait l'autre morceau.

Le gardien était affaissé au sol, les mains crispées sur le crâne. La douleur était telle qu'il s'en arrachait des poignées de cheveux, tout en hurlant au point de s'en érailler la voix. Des volutes de fumée noire se dispersaient puis se contractaient tout autour de lui, comme le flux et le reflux d'une marée sombre. Il marmonnait, les dents serrées entre lesquelles s'échappait un flot de sang épais et grumeleux, des malédictions pour lui-même :

— Les ninjas de Konoha... Tous, je les tuerai tous ! Oui, une fois que je serai sorti d'ici, une fois que j'aurai bu à la fontaine de vie. Je marcherai sur Konoha... Alors il n'y aura plus que de l'ombre, et tous dépériront...

Puis, quand il eut repris son souffle, il se tourna vers Kiba et lui hurla, dénudant ses dents rougies tel un singe en colère, une longue coulée de sang descendant sur les joues depuis chaque œil :

— J'en ai assez de ces conneries ! Assez ! Tu seras le premier que je tuerai ! Je t'ai offert une chance de repartir sans dommages ! Je t'ai offert mon or ! Mais maintenant, c'est terminé, tu ne m'amuses plus ! Je vais t'écraser comme le stupide moucheron que tu es !

Il s'arc-bouta, se couvrant de nouveau de cette épaisse fumée noire qui se déployait quand il se transformait. Mais ce n'était plus un simple nuage, cette fois la nuée grossit jusqu'à occuper toute la pièce.


	8. Chapter 8

Tout était opaque, Kiba ne voyait même pas ses propres mains. Il couvrit de sa manche son nez et sa bouche et, à tâtons, chercha un endroit où se mettre à l'abri. Il trouva une colonne naturelle derrière laquelle il put se dissimuler, le temps que le brouillard se dissipe.

Pendant ce temps, il était totalement aveugle. Il n'entendait que des grognements de plus en plus forts et de moins humains. La pierre serrée dans une main et un kunai dans l'autre, privé de sa vue et de son odorat, il tentait de se reposer sur son ouïe. Le gardien semblait s'être remis sur ses pieds, mais aucun moyen de savoir ce à quoi il ressemblait à présent. Dans ces conditions, Kiba ne pouvait établir aucune stratégie. Il faisait partie d'une équipe dont la spécialité était la collecte d'informations, bon sang ! Avancer à l'aveuglette n'avait jamais été son fort et l'adversaire, lui, avait tout appris de lui. Incapable de produire n'était-ce qu'un clone, il n'avait plus que le taijutsu et ce ridicule kunai pour triompher.

Il ne put pas réfléchir plus longtemps. Après avoir entendu un long grognement bestial, il sentit le sol trembler sous lui et la formation rocheuse derrière laquelle il s'était réfugiée implosa sous une force inconnue. Kiba bondit en arrière et parvint à éviter la plupart des débris, mais un éclat de stalactite se détacha du plafond et vint le frapper à l'épaule alors qu'il arrivait en lieu sûr. Il ne pénétra que de quelques centimètres, pas assez pour atteindre l'os ou un organe vital, mais la douleur lui arracha un cri déchirant. Il refréna son envie de le retirer et se tourna vers l'endroit où devait se trouver son adversaire.

La fumée se dissipait, aspirée au milieu de la salle par une silhouette gigantesque. Peu à peu, le gardien se dévoila. Kiba ne vit d'abord d'une gueule béante remplie de braises avant de saisir dans son ensemble la monstruosité de la bête.

Elle devait faire au moins dix mètres, peut-être plus. Totalement dépourvue d'yeux, elle agitait cependant dans les airs de fins tentacules semblables à des moustaches de chat et qui remuaient dans la direction de Kiba à chacune de ses respirations. Entre chaque petite excroissance s'en trouvait de plus grosses, sept en tout, qui venaient s'écraser sur les parois de la montagne et provoquaient des pluies de roches sur leur passage. Du sommet de son crâne jusqu'au bas de ses épaisses jambes qui semblaient n'en former qu'une seule, une série de bouches était alignée. Elles hurlaient toutes en même temps dans des voix différentes, certaines stridentes, d'autres caverneuses. Toute la créature était couverte d'une poix bouillonnante qui exsudait de ses pores par flots successifs.

Kiba n'avait même pas fait un pas qu'il fut violemment frappé au ventre par l'un des longs bras qui l'avaient attrapé plus tôt. Ses pieds décollèrent du sol et il alla s'écraser contre un des murs de la salle avant de retomber mollement au sol, à moitié inconscient. Il avait senti une de ses côtes se briser et dut faire l'effort de respirer doucement pour ne pas se perforer un poumon. C'est alors qu'il vit la pierre, au sommet du crâne du gardien. Elle était presque indiscernable mais la très légère lueur rouge qu'elle renvoyait ne trompait pas. _De mieux en mieux_ , soupira Kiba, s'efforçant de rire malgré la situation.

Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Tout son corps était une masse inerte. Il sentait le sang couler au fond de sa gorge. S'il continuait comme cela, bientôt il serait mort et tout serait fichu. Il fallait au moins qu'il réussisse à faire couler l'Élixir de vie. S'il mourait ensuite, Naruto pourrait le ramener au village.

Mourir ici... Une boule d'amertume se forma dans sa gorge. Il ne fallait pas que ce soit en vain. Il fallait qu'il se batte. Mais il ne pouvait pas se battre. L'adversaire était trop fort et lui trop faible. À cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour que ses coéquipiers soient autour de lui. Shino se serait sûrement replié pour observer la situation et aurait réussi à trouver un plan. Mais Shino n'était pas là, et c'était à Kiba de trouver le moyen de se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Il se concentra, força sur tous ses membres. Allez, les bras, les jambes, c'est le cerveau qui vous parle, appela-t-il dans sa tête, conscient du ridicule de la situation. On a connu pire que ça, et il faut vraiment qu'on se bouge maintenant.

Au prix d'efforts exceptionnels, il réussit à fermer un poing puis l'autre, à plier un genou. Le deuxième. Son corps n'était plus qu'un gigantesque incendie, un champ de bataille après le retrait des troupes, mais il tint bon et se releva. Il fit quelques pas, qui lui suffirent à comprendre que cette action serait la dernière. Il n'aurait pas de seconde chance.

Devant lui, le monstre agitait partout ses tentacules. Il semblait attendre que Kiba arrive, comme dans un jeu malsain, parce qu'il savait qu'il avait le pouvoir dans cette situation et qu'il était plus que satisfaisant de punir celui qui l'avait mis un instant en déroute.

Un rapide test permit à Kiba de constater qu'il pouvait encore, bien que faiblement, concentrer son chakra dans ses pieds. C'était suffisant pour grimper à un mur, s'il était assez rapide. Il avala une autre pilule militaire.

Il ne grimperait pas sur le monstre lui-même. La substance collante dont il était enduit l'engluerait immédiatement. Il choisit un flanc de la montagne, le plus proche et le plus simple à escalader, et fonça.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de traverser la salle. Un tentacule le coupa net dans son élan et le renvoya d'où il venait. Cette fois-ci, le choc fut si violent qu'il en eut, l'espace d'un instant, tous les sens coupés. En chœur, toutes les bouches le narguèrent :

— Tu vas mourir, répétaient-elles inlassablement.

— Abandonne, disaient d'autres.

— Puis, quand il sera mort, nous mangerons sa chair et celle de son chien, proposa encore une autre en passant une langue gourmande le long de ses dents.

— Oh oui ! s'exclama une bouche depuis le sommet de la chose. Mais d'abord, il faut le tuer.

— Nous lui arracherons la tête !

— Nous lui briserons les os !

Au sol, Kiba se rendit compte que, cette fois, il ne pouvait vraiment plus bouger. Chaque inspiration était un kunai de plus qui s'enfonçait dans sa poitrine, chaque expiration le couinement poussif d'un doigt frotté sur le bord d'un verre. Merde, pensa-t-il. Cette fois, j'ai réussi à me perforer le poumon. Quel con...

Il pesta contre lui-même d'avoir été aussi irréfléchi dans une situation pareille. Cette fois-ci, c'était foutu, il ne pourrait plus se relever. Un instant, il espéra que Kankurô apparaisse de nulle part, comme la dernière fois. Il lui sauverait le derrière et se moquerait de lui tout le long du chemin de retour. Kiba était prêt à ravaler sa fierté une nouvelle fois, rien que pour avoir une chance de sauver Neji.

Mais ce ne fut pas Kankurô qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux. A la place, Shino se tenait au-dessus de lui, avec le même air impassiblement sévère que d'habitude. Il ne portait pas son épais manteau gris mais, un simple t-shirt noir.

— Super, souffla Kiba en grimaçant un sourire. Il faut que mes dernières hallucinations soient de toi. Comme si j'étais pas assez puni comme ça...

— S'il descend vers un monde sans précédent, lui, commença à réciter Shino, c'est à contre cœur assurément.

— Quoi ? Encore ce truc ?

— C'est en ayant perdu toute raison de vivre qu'il vit, quand proche de la mort, il n'a pu trouver la moindre raison de mourir.

Il avait déjà entendu ces mots quelque part. Il avait eu un doute en entendant Naruto les prononcer la veille mais, à présent, il en était certain. Mais où ? Où avait-il entendu cela ?

Une goutte d'eau tomba sur son visage. Il leva les yeux et vit que, des cheveux de Shino, tombait une fine pluie et que certaines mèches, trempées, étaient collées à son front nu.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai...

* * *

Il pleuvait des cordes ce jour-là. Pourtant, les ordres de mission tombaient, quelle que soit la météo. Kiba était, juste avant le début de l'orage, parti chercher Shino. Les premières gouttes étaient tombées alors que, sur le palier, il appuyait sur le bouton de la sonnette. La mère de Shino, une femme aussi taciturne que son fils, lui avait ouvert la porte. Shino n'était pas là. Il était parti faire une course et n'était toujours pas rentré. Dehors, il commençait à tonner. La mère de Shino avait donc dit à Kiba de l'attendre dans sa chambre et était repartie vaquer à ses occupations.

La chambre de Shino était à l'image de son propriétaire : austère. Tout était parfaitement en ordre, rien ne traînait, ni au sol, ni sur les étagères. Il n'y avait qu'un livre, posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, qui n'était pas rangé dans la bibliothèque. Même s'il n'était pas un grand lecteur, Kiba s'était assis sur la petite alcôve et avait feuilleté l'ouvrage pour passer le temps. C'était un recueil de poèmes. L'un d'entre eux avait particulièrement attiré son attention.

 _S'il descend vers un monde sans précédent lui, c'est à contre-_

 _Cœur, assurément !_

 _Avec une jeune fille d'un monde abandonné_

 _Ne pas avoir partagé les petits secrets de la vie quotidienne !_

 _Ou bien encore quand un fragment de désir_

 _Devient une riche odeur de pain ou d'autrui_

 _L'humble révérence_

 _Oh ! n'avoir pas connu le plaisir de ces instants !_

Il n'aimait pas tant que cela la poésie. Il n'en avait jamais vraiment lu. Mais même s'il ne l'avait pas tout à fait comprise, celle-ci avait retenu son attention, alors il l'avait terminée, puis relue. Et relue encore. Il sortait à peine de l'hôpital, à ce moment. Peut-être était-ce le besoin de connaître toutes les choses qu'il avait manquées, s'était-il dit plus tard. Les amis qu'il ne s'était pas encore fait, les poèmes et les romans qu'il n'avait jamais lus, les plats qu'il n'avait pas encore goûtés.

Et puis, Shino était rentré. Trempé, il s'était débarrassé de son manteau, révélant qu'il ne portait en dessous qu'un fin t-shirt noir, et de son bandeau frontal. Pendant qu'il se changeait, Kiba avait pudiquement tourné la tête et s'était perdu dans les rues dehors, où les gens s'empressaient de se mettre à l'abri. Une mère trottinant tout en protégeant son enfant qu'elle serrait contre elle, un épicier se dépêchant de tirer le store au-dessus de ses fruits et légumes, Tenten et Neji, courant vers la maison du Hokage, un bras en visière devant le visage comme seule protection.

* * *

— Oui, c'est bon, je me souviens, siffla Kiba. Et tu sais quoi ? Je suis vachement content de savoir d'où vient ce truc juste avant de mourir...

— Tu ne vas pas mourir, Kiba.

— Dis ça à mon poumon gauche.

— Si tu écoutais ce qu'on te disait, tu ferais un si bon ninja, conclut-il en secouant la tête.

Puis, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

— Hé, reste là ! s'exclama Kiba, avant que la douleur ne se fasse trop forte et qu'il ne se taise dans un grognement étouffé.

Se faire traiter de cancre alors qu'on est en pleine agonie, quel pied, se dit-il avant de tourner la tête vers le gardien. Il ne bougeait plus, il l'attendait, parcouru de frisson. S'il avait eu des yeux, il l'aurait sûrement regardé mourir à petit feu. Derrière lui, toujours au même endroit, Dame Tsukokami regardait la scène sans broncher. Malgré l'agitation et les débris qui avaient volé partout, elle était toujours aussi calme, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Même son kimono était encore immaculé. Presque comme si...

Kiba chercha Shino des yeux, mais il avait déjà disparu. Il considéra de nouveau la scène autour de lui et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Comment n'avait-il pas compris cela plus tôt ? Shino avait raison, il était bien un cancre. Un cancre qui ne mourrait pas aujourd'hui.

* * *

— Kiba, tu écoutes quand je parle ?

L'équipe 8 était réunie sur son terrain d'entraînement habituel depuis le lever du jour. Kurenai avait insisté pour qu'ils travaillent jusqu'au soir afin de se préparer à l'examen des Chuunins. Naturellement, Kiba avait cru que ce serait une journée riche en émotions, où il pourrait se défouler après une série de missions plus barbantes les unes que les autres. Il s'était imaginé se battre contre des dizaines de clones, pouvoir montrer toutes les techniques qu'il avait apprises et perfectionnées depuis sa sortie de l'Académie.

Mais cela faisait bientôt quatre heures qu'il était assis en tailleur à malaxer du chakra indéfiniment, pendant que Kurenai leur expliquait les mécanismes du genjutsu. Bien sûr, il avait d'abord fait un effort pour être attentif, mais son esprit avait fini par vagabonder entre les branches des arbres où il s'imaginait crapahuter avec Akamaru.

— Euh, oui, oui, le genjustu, tout ça...

— Alors, cela signifie que tu peux me répéter ce que je viens de dire...

— Non, admit-il après un temps d'hésitation. Désolé.

Elle soupira.

— Écoute, je sais que tout cela ne doit pas te paraître vraiment passionnant, ce que je peux comprendre, mais c'est très important. L'examen des Chuunins n'évalue pas que votre puissance, il prend aussi en compte votre capacité à déjouer les jutsus ennemis. L'apprentissage du genjutsu ne pourra être qu'un plus pour vous, parce que c'est quelque chose que les autres équipes ne maîtriseront sûrement pas. D'accord ?

— D'accord...

Elle lui sourit d'un air bienveillant. Kiba avait eu du mal à accepter Kurenai comme sensei les premiers temps, mais il se rendait de plus en plus compte que, comme Shino, elle cachait une bienveillance infinie sous ses airs sévères.

— Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous peut réexpliquer à Kiba ce que je viens de vous montrer ? demanda-t-elle aux deux autres. Hinata ?

— O... oui ! Alors, quand on a l'impression qu'on pourrait être coincé dans un genjutsu, il faut faire le signe du tigre, puis celui de l'oiseau. On effectue alors une petite brèche dans la continuité de la technique, sans la rompre totalement. On peut alors faire le test du doigt pour vérifier qu'on est bien dans un genjutsu.

— Très bien, félicita Kurenai. En quoi consiste ce test ?

— Il faut pousser son index dans la paume de l'autre main, en essayant de le faire traverser. S'il traverse, c'est qu'on est dans un genjutsu.

Kurenai la félicita une nouvelle fois et se tourna de nouveau vers Kiba :

— Tu as tout bien compris ?

Il hocha la tête et elle reprit ses explications :

— Cette technique de rupture est pratique, mais elle ne fait pas tout, comprenez-le bien. L'essentiel pour vous sera de rester calme et d'observer. Gardez à l'esprit que ces techniques marchent aussi sur la suggestion. Vos expériences peuvent être accentuées, mais jamais inventées. Les personnes que vous verrez seront forcément des personnes que vous avez déjà vues. La nourriture que vous mangerez sera de la nourriture que vous avez déjà mangée. Les genjutsu les plus puissants peuvent créer des images dans votre esprit, mais cette image prendra toute la place, et tout ce qui se trouvera autour vous sera connu. Pensez donc toujours à être attentif.

Elle marqua une pause et observa ses élèves, qui l'écoutaient enfin attentivement.

— Bien, nous reprendrons l'entrainement comme d'habitude. Chacun votre tour, sans vous prévenir, je vous plongerai dans une illusion et vous tenterez de la déjouer.

* * *

Kiba laissa échapper un nouveau rire de soulagement, alors qu'il composait les signes de main. Son index passa immédiatement au travers de sa paume et il resta un instant, hilare, à contempler ce résultat. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air. Aucune douleur.

Il se leva. Il pouvait marcher, sauter et utiliser ses techniques avec aisance, à présent. Quand il le vit arriver, le monstre s'agita et tenta de le frapper une nouvelle fois, mais Kiba était de nouveau assez rapide pour les éviter. Il s'arrêta sur le sommet d'une excroissance rocheuse et croisa les bras d'un air satisfait.

— Hé, je t'ai déjà dit ce que c'était, ton plus gros défaut ? lança-t-il avant de bondir vers la paroi la plus proche.

A l'aide de son chakra, il se colla au mur et courut jusqu'à atteindre le plafond, duquel il se laissa tomber, atterrissant directement au sommet de la créature, dont les multiples bouches se tordaient en tous sens.

— Tu n'es pas un ninja.

Le monstre se tordait autant qu'il le pouvait, essayait de balayer Kiba de ses tentacules, mais rien n'y fit. La créature qui, quelques minutes auparavant, était trop puissante pour être approchée, était totalement incapable de l'atteindre à présent.

La pierre était à portée de main, enfouie à seulement un centimètre sous la couche de mélasse poisseuse, mais Kiba eut du mal à s'en saisir, même en sachant que rien de ce qu'il voyait n'était vrai. Dès qu'elle fut retirée, le gardien s'affaissa sur lui-même, se liquéfiant jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une flaque que le sol absorba en quelques secondes.

Revenu sur la terre ferme, Kiba ne s'accorda pas le temps de souffler. Il se précipita à la fontaine sous le regard stupéfait de Dame Tsukokami, qui le remit la bouteille qu'elle gardait avec elle. Il remarqua à peine le fluide rouge qui émanait de ses pores, un plasma brillant, agité d'une volonté propre. Il assembla les deux parties de la pierre et les inséra dans l'encoche. Immédiatement, le flot que crachait la source changea de couleur, prenant la teinte rosée d'un sirop léger, et Kiba s'empressa de tout récupérer, jusqu'à en faire déborder la bouteille. Ses doigts étaient couverts de la substance collante, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. À mesure que le récipient se remplissait, il sentit des larmes de soulagement couler sur ses joues et le long de son nez, incontrôlables. Pourtant, il ne ressentait rien. Son esprit était embrumé, cotonneux, comme si on venait de lui arracher tous ses sentiments. Il avait réussi, c'était terminé. Il passa le revers de sa main sur son visage pour l'essuyer, s'y étalant au passage une épaisse couche d'élixir.

— Il est temps de remonter, jeune homme, dit simplement Dame Tsukokami en se levant.

— Avec plaisir.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée de ce petit retard sur la publication du chapitre, mais les cours et les entraînements de Blood Bowl me prennent pas mal de mon temps, d'où ce petit délai. J'espère simplement que vous n'aurez pas trop attendu.**

 **Sans plus de blabla, voici le dernier chapitre de _La Source de Vie_.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les minutes s'étaient succédé à la surface. Depuis bientôt une heure, Kiba n'avait pas bougé, et le village non plus. Nagisa, assise en tailleur, observait avec fascination la scène qui se déroulait devant elle, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Le reste des habitants était à peu près dans le même état, et on commençait à entendre la rumeur parcourir l'assemblée.

— Ton ami est impressionnant, murmura Nagisa, le regard toujours rivé sur la scène.

— Ah oui ? Tout se passe bien, vraiment ?

L'impatience de Naruto s'était vite muée en inquiétude à mesure que l'épreuve s'éternisait. Ce n'était pas comme pendant l'examen des Chuunins. Il ne pouvait pas encourager Kiba pour le sortir de la déroute, tout simplement parce qu'il ne savait même pas ce qui se passait. Il s'était levé, avait fait les cent pas, puis s'était rassis, mais ses jambes commençaient à le démanger de nouveau.

— Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un tenir aussi longtemps. D'habitude, les gens ne résistent même aux cinq premières minutes. Il devrait être sur le point de réussir.

— Comment on saura s'il y est arrivé ?

— Tu verras quand cela arrivera, expliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Ce sera évident.

— Et si… et s'il échoue ?

— Alors il mourra.

— Ça n'arrivera pas, se reprit Naruto après cet instant de doute. J'ai confiance en lui.

Alors qu'ils discutaient, une aura claire s'était formé autour de Kiba, qui semblait s'être simplement endormi devant le brasero. Naruto crut d'abord voir la distorsion de l'air due à la chaleur, mais se rendit à l'évidence quand le halo se précisa autour de la silhouette de son ami et changea de couleur pour un rose très léger.

Un frisson remua l'assistance alors que la lumière se décupla et se dirigea vers Dame Tsukokami. La contemplation silencieuse prit rapidement fin. Certaines personnes reculèrent, d'autres au contraire, avancèrent pour contempler le phénomène. Un murmure parcourut l'assistance et s'amplifia jusqu'au chahut.

Nagisa ne réagit pas tout de suite. Ce ne fut que quand elle vit l'expression sidérée de Naruto qu'elle se tourna vers le lieu de l'épreuve et bondit immédiatement sur ses pieds, la bouche grande ouverte.

— Incroyable…

Le rayon d'énergie se concentra dans la pierre et, bientôt, de grosses gouttes s'y formèrent et tombèrent au fond de la bouteille. Kiba semblait impassible, son visage ne marquait aucune émotion, aucune souffrance.

L'aura se précisa, grossit jusqu'à devenir énorme, englobant presque tout le puits de sa clarté. Nagisa plaqua la main devant sa bouche. A travers le choc, elle affichait cependant une esquisse de sourire admiratif et ne pouvait détacher les yeux du spectacle.

Toujours, l'eau rosâtre gouttait depuis la pierre et la bouteille fut rapidement remplie, jusqu'à en déborder.

Quand le halo fut consommé en entier, Dame Tsukokami ouvrit les yeux, les paupières plus lourdes que jamais. Ses rides semblaient s'être encore creusées et, quand elle forma le signe de rupture, ses mains étaient si engourdies et tremblantes qu'elle avait du mal à les soulever.

Kiba suivit de quelques secondes et n'était pas en meilleur état. Si Nagisa ne l'avait pas retenu, Naruto se serait précipité à son aide. Dame Tsukokami ferma la bouteille et la scella d'un cachet de cire qu'elle avait fait fondre au-dessus des braises.

— Toutes mes félicitations, ninja de Konoha, déclara-t-elle d'une voix presque éteinte. Tu as été très impressionnant.

Elle se leva, il fit de même. Tous deux étaient sur le point de chavirer. Kiba passa son bras autour des épaules de la vieille femme et ils se dirigèrent vers la grande demeure au fond du village. Nagisa les suivit et invita Naruto à faire de même.

Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table, silencieux. En entrant, Akamaru se précipita sur son maître, qui lui gratta le sommet du crâne d'un air absent. Inquiet, Naruto observa longuement son coéquipier. Il n'était pas blessé, mais de lourdes gouttes de sueur couvraient son visage. Il avait le regard fixe, terne, lui qui était d'habitude si enjoué. Naruto lui tapota l'épaule.

— Eh, ça va ? chuchota-t-il tandis que Dame Tsukokami sortait une boîte ouvragée d'une malle derrière elle.

Il eut pour toute réponse un haussement d'épaules. Naruto se détourna de Kiba, mais ses interrogations ne le quittèrent pas pour autant. Que s'était-il passé là-bas, exactement ? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que l'engouement de Kiba se transforme en cette mollesse indifférente ? Il serra le poing. Il avait l'impression de perdre tous ses amis les uns après les autres, sans qu'on le laisse rien faire pour l'empêcher. Silencieusement, il se fit une nouvelle fois la promesse qu'il n'aurait de cesse de devenir plus fort et que rien de tout cela ne se produirait plus jamais.

Dame Tsukokami souleva avec difficulté le couvercle du coffret et en sortit deux buvards gros comme des pièces de cinq cents ryô. Ils étaient d'un blanc crème, marqué en leur centre du kanji du silence. Elle les frotta entre ses doigts et referma la boîte, puis tendit les deux morceaux de papier à Kiba et Naruto.

— Placez-les sur votre langue, ordonna Nagisa. Nous devons sceller votre bouche pour que vous ne puissiez jamais parler de ce que vous avez vu ici.

Kiba obtempéra immédiatement, Naruto se montra un peu plus hésitant.

— Cela ne sera pas douloureux.

Encore quelques secondes de réflexion et Naruto posa finalement le buvard sur sa langue. Il n'avait pas de goût. Puis, la vieille composa un signe et le papier se liquéfia, coulant épais comme du mercure au fond de leur gorge. Leur langue picotait, engourdie, mais cela ne faisait pas mal. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, sans bouger. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que quelqu'un dise quoi que ce soit et Naruto commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Heureusement, Kiba finit par se lever.

— Nous devons partir maintenant. Merci encore pour tout.

— Un grand merci à toi également, ninja de Konoha, répondit Nagisa, alors que la vielle demeurait silencieuse, les paupières mi-closes et la tête lourde. Toi et ton ami serez les bienvenus au village, si d'aventure vous vouliez revenir.

Elle lui remit ce qui lui revenait. Il le prit avec autant de précaution qu'on porte dans ses bras un nouveau-né.

* * *

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas dans le village et, dès qu'ils en furent éloignés, ils eurent presque l'impression qu'ils n'y avaient jamais mis les pieds. La journée était sombre, de grosses gouttes de pluie tombaient entre les feuilles des arbres, mais l'air était épais autour d'eux et glissait comme du sirop dans leur poumons écrasés par la chaleur. Le temps était à l'orage.

Cette fois-ci, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas, mais la fatigue et la météo les ralentirent considérablement, si bien qu'ils n'arrivèrent au village que le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil montait déjà haut à l'horizon.

Personne à Konoha ne fit attention à eux. Aux yeux de tous, ils étaient deux simples ninjas rentrant d'une mission quelconque. Peu importait à Kiba. Au contraire, il était plutôt heureux de passer inaperçu il n'avait pas besoin de perdre plus de temps.

Malgré la fatigue, c'est au pas de course qu'il grimpa les marches de la maison du Hokage, Akamaru ouvrant la marche à grands aboiements. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau sans prendre la peine de frapper. Tsunade, une tasse de thé chaud entre les mains, parcourait distraitement les ordres de mission du jour. Elle sursauta en voyant Kiba pousser la porte et, s'avançant doucement jusqu'à elle, poser sans un mot, sur le sous-main, une bouteille remplie d'Élixir de Vie. Il la regarda ensuite avec insistance, attendant une réponse de sa part, mais elle se contenta de hocher la tête, avant de se lever, bouteille en main et de se diriger vers l'hôpital.

* * *

La concoction du remède avait duré trois heures. Trois longues heures que Kiba et Akamaru avaient passé dans le couloir du deuxième étage, attendant patiemment, sans bouger. Les yeux de Kiba semblaient vouloir se fermer tous seuls, mais il parvint à lutter. L'épreuve l'avait vidé de son énergie, comme aucune mission ne l'avait jamais fait. Il ne se sentait pas fatigué, non. Il était purement et simplement vidé, les émotions en panne sèche. Il n'arrivait, somme toute, qu'à ressentir une sorte de soulagement étouffé, son cœur temporairement insonorisé, rempli de laine de verre. Rien n'entrait, rien ne sortait. L'épreuve avait construit un mur entre sa peau et le monde extérieur, et il ne se sentait pas encore la force de le détruire.

Les gens allaient et venaient, mis au courant de son retour. Certains ne savaient même pas qu'il était parti. On lui offrit une bonne dizaine de tasses de thé, qu'il refusa toutes. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas soif. Il n'avait ni bu ni mangé depuis l'avant-veille au soir, et son estomac se tordait douloureusement, mais l'idée-même d'ingurgiter quoi que ce soit lui donnait la nausée. Il voulait bien, mais ne pouvait pas, tout simplement.

Quand il se leva en voyant Tsunade arriver au détour du couloir, ses genoux étaient liquides. Il chancela et dut se rattraper au mur pour ne pas s'écrouler à terre. La Hokage entra dans la chambre sans le regarder, l'air fixée et déterminée. Elle tenait à la main une poche à perfusion, qu'elle accrocha au portant et repartit simplement après avoir fait signe à un infirmier.

Kiba ne quitta pas la vitre tant que la dernière goutte du remède ne fut entrée dans les veines de Neji. Agrippé au rebord pour ne pas basculer, il gardait les yeux rivés sur les moniteurs, qui s'affolaient, puis se calmaient, puis s'affolaient de nouveau. Encore deux heures passèrent avant que Tsunade refasse une apparition. Elle alla se pencher au-dessus de Neji et défit les bandelettes couvertes d'inscriptions qui entouraient son front, puis les remit en place avec un sourire satisfait. Elle se tourna vers Kiba et lui adressa un signe positif avant de ressortir, alors que l'infirmier commençait à appliquer des soins à Neji.

— Tu as vraiment réalisé un exploit, tu le sais ?

— Ouais…

— On ne devrait plus avoir de mal à le guérir, maintenant. Avec les médecins de qualité que l'on a ici, ce sera l'affaire de deux jours. Trois, maximum. Il te doit une fière chandelle.

Kiba haussa les épaules. Il avait réussi, Neji serait bientôt rétabli grâce à lui. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir et cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa relative anesthésie émotionnelle. Il était soulagé, bien sûr, la pince qui enserrait sa gorge s'était desserrée et il respirait enfin. Mais l'air qu'il avalait avait un amer goût de victoire incomplète.

— Tu as été beaucoup éprouvé, constata Tsunade en l'examinant d'un regard discret mais expert. Tu devrais aller te reposer. Je vais faire mon possible pour te libérer une chambre et on te donnera un bon repas et des compléments alimentaires. Tu m'as l'air d'en avoir plus que besoin.

— Merci, mais… peut-être plus tard.

Il tourna les talons, suivi par Akamaru, et remonta le couloir.

* * *

Neji émergea lentement d'un long sommeil sans rêves. La clarté des murs unis autour de lui le força à fermer les yeux aussitôt qu'il les avait ouverts. Petit à petit, il s'habitua à la luminosité ambiante et reconnut une chambre de l'hôpital de Konoha, en tous points semblables à celle dans laquelle il s'était réveillé quelques mois auparavant. Alors, comme ça, il n'était pas mort…

Son corps était lourd, il avait du mal à bouger même les doigts. Il avait l'impression d'être entouré d'une épaisse gaine de coton. Il n'avait plus mal nulle part. La douleur diffuse qui l'avait ceint pendant plusieurs semaines avait complètement disparu.

En tournant la tête, il vit sa coéquipière, assoupie sur un fauteuil à côté de son lit. Elle avait défait ses chignons et ses cheveux en bataille reposaient sur ses épaules. La table de chevet à côté d'elle avait été recouverte de bouquets de fleurs un lys à la tige flétrie lui chatouillait le nez quand elle inspirait et la faisait grimacer.

— Tenten, articula-t-il alors que l'air peinait à sortir de sa gorge.

Elle ouvrit un œil difficilement, grogna et se rendormit avant de se réveiller de nouveau.

— Je dormais pas… maugréa-t-elle en relevant une tête qui semblait peser plusieurs tonnes, essuyant le filet de salive qui avait commencé à couler au coin de sa bouche.

Elle s'arrêta dans son mouvement, puis rattrapa d'un geste le vase qu'elle avait déséquilibré en se redressant.

— Tu es réveillé ! s'exclama-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Bien que l'équipe de Gaï n'ait jamais été très portée sur ce franc esprit de camaraderie qu'on vantait à l'Académie, Tenten ne put s'empêcher de bondir sur son coéquipier et de le serrer dans ses bras. Elle était heureuse qu'il soit tiré d'affaire. Même s'il n'avait été souvent qu'un sale con, c'était un sale con plutôt attachant.

— Comment ça va ? demanda-t-elle en le lâchant.

— J'ai… soif…

Sans plus de questions, elle alla chercher une carafe et remplit un verre d'eau qu'elle lui tendit. Neji se releva, péniblement. Même pousser sur ses bras pour soulever son propre poids lui paraissait une épreuve. Peu à peu, il parvint à respirer plus aisément. L'eau fraîche lui brûlait la gorge, il pouvait encore sentir le tube encombrer sa trachée et pourtant, chaque gorgée était une libération.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il quand il put de nouveau parler normalement.

Sa voix était encore rocailleuse, mais moins douloureuse. Il n'avait jamais été très bavard, de toute manière, et il n'avait pas envie de dire quoi que ce soit. C'était la deuxième fois en moins de trois mois qu'il passait à quelques instants de la mort. À cet instant, il avait simplement envie de ne plus bouger du tout. Avoir un instant, ne serait-ce qu'un instant de paix.

— Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

— Rien du tout. Enfin… pas après être rentré à Konoha. Je me rappelle un peu de Kiba et Ino. Ils m'ont ramené.

— Oh, ils ont fait beaucoup plus que ça. Ino t'a administré des premiers soins quand tu t'es effondré. Apparemment, c'était pas grand-chose, mais elle t'a permis de tenir jusqu'à ce que l'équipe médicale arrive. Elle était vraiment secouée à l'idée de n'avoir pas pu faire mieux, on l'a ramassée à la petite cuillère. Tu pourras la remercier. Quant à Kiba… Oh, trois fois rien, il a juste réalisé un exploit que personne avant lui n'avait réussi.

Neji, qui jusqu'à présent était occupé à remuer les doigts pour faire repartir sa circulation sanguine, leva la tête brusquement.

— Quoi ?

— C'est ta marque qui te rendait malade, alors il a fallu te l'enlever. Non, non, non, non, ne touche pas ! Attends-le, au moins. Il a risqué sa vie là-bas, il paraît ! Je ne connais pas tous les détails, parce qu'ils n'ont pas le droit d'en parler, mais je sais qu'ils sont partis, lui et Naruto, dans un village pour chercher un remède, et qu'ils ont failli en mourir. Tsunade ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'envoyer quelqu'un, mais il l'a supplié de le laisser y aller.

— Supplié ?

— À ce qu'on dit, oui. Elle l'a fait attendre pendant toute une journée avant de le laisser rentrer dans son bureau, juste pour voir s'il resterait ou pas. Mais bon, comme il n'a pas pu le confirmer lui-même, je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça s'est passé. Tu sais, l'impératif du ninja, ne jamais croire sans preuves, tout ça, blablabla…

Pendant que Tenten, de plus en plus énergique, partait sur une tangente sur ce qu'ils avaient appris du temps de l'Académie, Neji resta interdit. Kiba Inuzuka avait été jusqu'à supplier le maître Hokage de le laisser risquer sa vie pour le sauver ? Lui ? Alors qu'il avait pourtant attenté à la vie de sa coéquipière ? Il est vrai qu'ils étaient devenus plus proches, depuis la fameuse mission contre Oto, mais au point d'aller courir de tels risques…

— Cela dit, je suis quasiment sûre de certaines choses, parce que plein de gens l'ont confirmé. En tout cas, ce que je peux te dire de source sûre – super sûre, même, parce que j'étais là – c'est qu'en rentrant de sa super quête potentiellement mortelle, il a quand même eu la force d'aller affronter le seigneur Hiashi. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il avait perdu l'esprit, quand je l'ai vu débouler, des cernes jusqu'au milieu des joues.

C'était sans doute ça, se dit Neji en esquissant un sourire, il a complètement perdu la tête. Comment expliquer ses actions, sinon ? Au milieu de cette confusion, il se sentait pourtant incroyablement bien. Pour faire une telle chose pour lui, gratuitement, sans même être sûr d'en revenir, il fallait l'aimer. Pas l'estimer, comme c'était le cas de Lee, ou de Naruto. Non, il fallait l'aimer comme son père l'avait aimé. Il pensa au milieu du brouillard de sa sortie de coma que cela devait être cela, d'avoir un ami. C'était une sensation des plus étranges, une boule dans la gorge et les yeux qui se gonflent, et le sentiment de n'être plus tout seul au monde.

— En fait, continua Tenten, j'ai appris ce qui t'était arrivé en rentrant de mission, et personne à l'hôpital ne voulait me laisser te voir. Du coup, je suis allée au manoir, en me disant qu'il y aurait bien quelqu'un pour me dire ce qui se passait. J'ai croisé Hinata, elle ne savait rien non plus, donc on a pris un thé en attendant que son père sorte du conseil des patriarches. C'est là qu'on l'a vu débarquer, comme un fou. Il voulait voir le seigneur Hyûga, comme nous. Sauf qu'il a pas attendu. Il est entré dans la salle du conseil, en dérangeant bien tout le monde.

Elle avait insisté sur le « bien » – _biiiiiiien_ –, ne pouvant cependant pas retenir un rire nerveux. Elle reprit le verre de Neji et le remplit de nouveau. Pendant qu'il en vidait un, puis un autre, elle continua :

— On a essayé de le retenir, mais penses-tu ! La dernière fois que j'ai vu quelqu'un d'aussi déchaîné, Lee avait bu de l'alcool. Et il a passé cinq bonnes minutes à les engueuler – les en-gueu-ler, je te jure –, à leur dire qu'ils ne devaient pas te remettre ta marque, que c'était complètement injuste, que c'était dangereux. Ils étaient tous tellement surpris qu'ils n'ont même pas pensé à le rembarrer, rien. C'était à la fois l'expérience la plus embarrassante de toute ma vie et vraiment très drôle. Un sacré spectacle, ça, c'est clair.

Oui, sans doute un sacré spectacle…

— Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il s'est effondré avant qu'ils aient pu lui répondre. Du coup, c'est nous qui avons dû le ramasser et l'emmener à l'hôpital et ça fait trois jours qu'il dort. Les médecins disent qu'il n'y a rien de grave, juste qu'il a besoin de retrouver un peu d'énergie. En même temps, tu m'étonnes qu'il est crevé…

Elle prit une grande respiration à la fin de son discours, et versa de nouveau un verre d'eau qu'elle tendit à Neji.

— Allez, s'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie je vais prévenir tout le monde que tu vas bien, ça te laissera le temps de récupérer un peu avant que je débarque avec toute la cavalerie. À plus tard !

Elle s'éclipsa d'un pas sautillant, tout en se recoiffant. Quand ouvrit la porte, Akamaru se glissa dans la pièce.

— Hé ! s'exclama Tenten en essayant de le repousser. Reste dehors, toi !

— Laisse-le, ne t'en fais pas…

— Sûr ?

— Oui, oui.

Elle s'écarta pour le laisser passer et sortit. Le petit chien blanc se précipita vers le lit. Après quelques secondes de calculs de haute volée, il bondit et vint se lover aux côtés de Neji. Son pelage était doux, fraîchement lavé, et on sentait dessous une peau chaude qui se soulevait à chaque respiration.

Quand Tenten eut descendu l'escalier, Neji se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Ses pas étaient incertains, mais il pouvait tout de même marcher.

La pièce était éclairée par un seul néon, qui projetait des ombres inquiétantes sur son visage. L'image que lui renvoyait le miroir était celle d'un demi-vivant. Il paraissait fatigué et, pourtant, il se sentait bien, peut-être pas en pleine forme, mais bien.

Doucement, il retira la gaze qui lui entourait le front. Arrivé à la dernière couche, il hésita, et finit par tout remettre en place. Akamaru avait sauté du lit et l'avait rejoint. En voyant Neji figé devant la glace, en plein combat de regard avec lui-même, il se hissa sur ses pattes arrière, s'appuyant sur la jambe du ninja, et couina d'un air interrogateur, la tête penchée sur le côté.

— Ne t'en fais pas, va, dit Neji avec un léger sourire. Tenten a raison, je devrais attendre ton maître.

Il se pencha et prit Akamaru dans ses bras. Le petit chien était beaucoup plus lourd que sa taille laissait préjuger, et Neji fut heureux de n'avoir à le transporter que sur deux mètres avant de le poser sur le lit. Il s'assit, tourné vers la fenêtre.

Dehors, le ciel était beau, mais l'atmosphère était lourde. L'air qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre entrouverte était plus étouffant que rafraîchissant et Neji pouvait sentir la sueur commencer à perler sous ses bandages. Distraitement, il grattouilla Akamaru entre les oreilles et celui-ci roula sur le dos, avec un grognement satisfait.

— Tu en as de la chance, toi, dis donc, d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi dévoué comme maître… Je me repose encore un peu et on ira le voir tous les deux, d'accord ?

Akamaru jappa avec enthousiasme et Neji reporta son attention vers l'extérieur. Sa chambre n'était pas climatisée, et l'air écrasant de ce début d'après-midi l'étouffait et collait ses vêtements à sa peau. Le ciel au-dessus de Konoha était dégagé, tout semblait clair, paisible mais des nuages noirs s'amassaient à l'horizon. Ils annonçaient ces journées sombres, rythmées par le grondement d'un tonnerre sans éclairs, par le battement des pluies chaudes et suffocantes sur les trottoirs déserts.

Dans un grognement, Neji hissa ses jambes lourdes sur le matelas et s'allongea. En s'endormant, il ne se sentait plus si léger. Cette impression lui arrivait de nulle part, il n'avait aucune raison de le croire et, pourtant, elle s'était incrustée dans son esprit comme une évidence.

L'orage ne tarderait pas.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est terminé pour cette fois. La seconde partie devrait sortir dans quelque temps, mais je publierai sans doute quelques OS entre temps.**

 **Bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans les commentaires, même si vous avez des remarques négatives, ça peut aider et une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **A la prochaine !**


End file.
